


О бедном олене замолвите слово

by Jero3000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, Reincarnation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jero3000/pseuds/Jero3000
Summary: Джеймс никогда не задумывался, есть ли жизнь после смерти. Но смерть — это только начало. А если судьба решила, что Джеймс может совершить еще пару-тройку полезных дел? Только в другом мире. И в другом обличье.





	1. Пролог

Вечер тридцать первого октября выдался дождливым и ветреным. Местные дети уже несколько раз наведывались к Поттерам за Хэллоуинскими угощениями, благо, Лили напекла загодя целую гору печенья и теперь с ласковой улыбкой раздавала его всем, кто стучался в дом. 

— И как им не холодно ходить в такую жуткую погоду по улице? — удивленно произнесла миссис Поттер, закрывая двери за очередными визитерами.

— Наверное, не холодно. Я бы сейчас даже под этим ветром прошелся, — пожал плечами Джеймс. — Надоело дома сидеть. Может, превратиться?

— Даже не вздумай, — строго погрозила пальцем Лили. — Олень, бредущий по Годриковой впадине, вызовет еще больше подозрений, чем Джеймс Поттер, разгуливающий по улицам. Ты ведь не знаешь, кто попадется тебе навстречу.

— Лилс, среди моих друзей не может быть предателей, — Джеймс развалился на диване. — Откуда бы Пожирателям знать, в какого зверя я превращаюсь?

— Поттер, — Лили нахмурилась. — Никаких оленей в Годриковой впадине. Поиграй лучше с Гарри.

Джеймс грустно кивнул и поднял на руки сына, который ползал по полу гостиной. Стоять мальчик уже мог, но вот перемещаться ему пока приходилось ползком. 

— А вообще, дождись, пока Дамблдор отдаст мантию, — тон Лили смягчился, и она ласково коснулась рукой макушки Джеймса, приглаживая непослушные волосы. — Я понимаю, как тебе тяжело. 

Джеймс откинулся на спинку дивана и вздохнул:

— Ну, Гарри, во что будем играть?

Малыш потянулся к волшебной палочке, лежавшей на тумбочке, и Джеймс понял его. Он коротко взмахнул палочкой, и из нее вырвался желтый дым. Гарри звонко рассмеялся и смешно взмахнул ручками, пытаясь поймать его. Еще взмах — и вот сын снова смеется, пытаясь ухватить фиолетовое облачко. 

Лили ушла на кухню, но дверь за собой закрыла неплотно, оставив небольшой просвет, отчего Джеймсу казалось, что жена стоит и подсматривает.

Гарри так беззаботно улыбался, что тревога, которая залегла на сердце у Джеймса с самого утра, потихоньку отступала. Поттер вспомнил странный сон, который он видел этой ночью. Сначала Джеймс решил было, что гуляет по Запретному Лесу недалеко от Хогвартса, но потом услышал мелодичное пение. Голоса были похожи на человеческие, но в то же время, казалось, они не могли принадлежать простому смертному. Они пели на каком-то странном языке, не похожем ни на один известный Джеймсу. Дальше было еще что-то, но весь сон забылся, и лишь песня звучала в голове.

Гарри особенно звонко расхохотался, вырвав отца из раздумий. Дверь распахнулась, пропуская Лили в комнату.

— Уже поздно, — мягко произнесла она. — Пора спать.

Джеймс подхватил сына на руки и передал его матери. 

— Я уложу Гарри и спущусь, — от голоса Лили внутри разливалось тепло. Он определенно не зря боролся за эту женщину. Джеймс отбросил палочку и сладко потянулся. С кухни пахло его любимыми кексами, да и чай, наверняка, уже был готов. 

Раздавшийся скрип входной двери возвестил, что в доме гости.

— Я посмотрю, кто там пришел, — сказал Джеймс и поспешил в прихожую. Он соскучился по друзьям и теперь надеялся, что на пороге увидит Бродягу или Лунатика. «Да, наверняка, это кто-то из ребят, — подумал Поттер. — Не зря же Лилс столько приготовила. Решили меня перехитрить, сделать сюрприз!».

Гостя Джеймс узнал не сразу. Фигура в черном плаще стояла на пороге, не шевелясь, когда Поттер-старший вышел в прихожую. Около пяти секунд Джеймс рассматривал позднего визитера, и лишь потом заметил неестественно бледную руку, сжимавшую волшебную палочку. Из-под капюшона на Джеймса взглянули два красных глаза, и понимание пришло мгновенно.

— Лили! — вскричал Джеймс, не веря до конца в увиденное. — Лили, хватай Гарри и беги! Быстрее! Я задержу его!

«Хвост! — мелькнула мысль на грани понимания. — Маленький шпион. И зачем я только согласился сделать его Хранителем? Сириус бы никогда…».

— Авада Кедавра! — вспышка зеленого света озарила прихожую, лестницу и смеющееся лицо Волдеморта. 

Все тело Джеймса Поттера словно сдавило невидимыми тисками и куда-то потянуло. Он будто летел по какой-то трубе, в конце которой виделся яркий свет, похожий на солнечный, но белее. 

«Лили, милая Лили, хоть бы ты успела убежать, — подумал Джеймс. — Сириус, я надеюсь, ты найдешь Хвоста. Мерлин, какой же я олень».

Свет становился все ближе и ближе, пока не стал нестерпимо ярким. По телу разлилось тепло, баюкавшее боль, сковавшую руки и ноги. Свет пронизывал, как сотни ножей, свет вплетался в его кожу тысячью нитей. 

«Лили. Гарри. Сириус», — вспыхнуло в затухающем сознании Джеймса, и все вокруг почернело. Он ни о чем больше не думал и ничего больше не знал.

Примечания:  
Автор использует каноническую сцену убийства Поттеров (7 книга, глава 17) и не приемлет возражений по этому поводу


	2. Глава 1

Джеймс очнулся от того, что его обдувал свежий ветерок. В воздухе разносился едва уловимый запах цветов, но каких именно, различить было невозможно. Прямо возле головы шумела вода, катя свой поток мимо Джеймса, так что брызги иногда попадали ему на лицо. Поттер попытался открыть глаза, но боль, сковавшая его тело, была настолько сильна, что попытки его увенчались неудачей. Впрочем, даже через закрытые веки Джеймс видел яркий солнечный свет, а до ушей доносилось пение птиц. Его душу тут же пронзила агония, которая не шла ни в какое сравнение с жуткой ломотой во всем теле и болью в голове. Осознание того, что произошло в Годриковой впадине, нахлынуло на него подобно потоку воды. Его предал лучший друг. Маленький, неприметный Питер Петтигрю, который всегда с такой любовью и преданностью смотрел на Поттера и остальных, оказался лгуном. Питер привел Волдеморта в дом, где они прятались.

Теперь все встало на свои места: Поттера с самого утра мучил вопрос, каким образом дети стучались в дом, на котором лежало заклятие Доверия. И вот он — ответ, жуткий в своей простоте. Заклятие Доверия было разрушено. Джеймс застонал бы от осознания ужасной правды, но собственное тело ему не подчинялось. Он не понимал, где находится, и решил, что попал в рай, в который так верили магглы. Солнечный свет был уже нестерпимо ярким, и Джеймс попробовал отвернуться или закрыть лицо рукой, но тут же понял, что движения его неведомым образом скованы: как бы он ни пытался, у него не получилось шевельнуть ни рукой, ни ногой.

Джеймс попробовал позвать на помощь, застонать, и понял, что к нему вернулась способность издавать звуки. Поттер раскрыл рот и неожиданно взревел. Рев этот был настолько сильным, что, казалось, весь мир лишился звуков и по всем городам и странам раздаётся вопль его раненой души. Птицы, щебетавшие над головой, замолкли, и даже поток воды остановил свой нескончаемый бег, прислушиваясь к стону, вырвавшемуся из груди Поттера. Он не знал, как долго он ревел и чего хотел этим добиться: звал ли он на помощь, проклинал ли ненавистного Темного Лорда, просил ли пощады для жены и сына у неведомых сил. Этот звук лился вечно, и в то же время прошло лишь несколько секунд. Джеймс окончательно потерял счет времени и обезумел от неспособности двигаться. Туман заволок его разум, и Поттер снова потерял сознание.

Джеймс не знал, прошел час или вечность, прежде чем он очнулся вновь. Боль уже не так сковывала его тело, и к нему вернулись чувства. Сейчас он совершенно точно понимал, что ранее лежал на каменистом берегу у какой-то реки, а теперь… Джеймс прислушался к странному скрипу, раздававшемуся под ним, и к топоту десятков лапок впереди. Он определенно лежал на чем-то деревянном, более того — он двигался. Точнее, его куда-то везли. Поттер втянул носом воздух и неожиданно понял, что впереди него бегут около десятка кроликов, но в этом он не был уверен точно. Уж слишком тяжелыми были шаги этих кроликов.

Сзади раздавался еще один звук. Прямо над головой у Джеймса кто-то напевал странную песню, в которой с трудом можно было различить ритм и мотив. Поттер застонал.

— Не волнуйся, всё будет нормально. Сейчас придём домой, там я тебя вылечу. Ты будешь жить. Бедолага, кто тебя так потрепал-то? В лесу раненые олени — не редкость, но как ты, сердечный, до самого Андуина-то добрел, — договорил некто и глубоко вздохнул.

«Оленей. Оленей? Оленей…» — звучали слова у Джеймса в голове. Это объясняло все: и скованность движений, и рёв, и неспособность говорить. Поттер догадался, что каким-то образом превратился в оленя, но как именно он произвел сложное магическое действие, оставалось непонятным.

«Старик говорил название местности. Андуин. Где это?» Мерное поскрипывание деревянных саней убаюкивало, и Джеймс провалился в сон, но вскоре сани подпрыгнули на кочке, и это движение отдалось невероятной болью во всем теле. Джеймс застонал и попытался приоткрыть глаза. Солнце светило уже не так ярко, иногда сани двигались в полутени, и Поттер почему-то подумал, что сейчас они проезжают подлесок. Услышав стон Джеймса, сопровождающий положил руку ему на голову и прошептал что-то на непонятном языке.

Боль немного стихла, Поттер смог приоткрыть глаза. Первое, что он увидел, поразило его до глубины души: в сани действительно были запряжены кролики, но как огромны они были! Джеймс рассматривал мощные лапы и длинные уши зверей и недоумевал. Он попытался вспомнить все, что знал о волшебных тварях: среди них были животные, похожие на собак и кошек, встречались хорьки, разнообразные птицы и рыбы, но кроликов среди них не было наверняка. Однако существование кроликов, тянувших сани с ним, Джеймсом, тяжело было отрицать. Поттер повел ухом и даже услышал, что звери переговариваются между собой.

— Еще один, — проворчал кролик, который был ближе всех к саням. — Но этот совсем легонький, да и смертью от него тянет. Долго придется с ним возиться и непонятно, выживет ли.

— Радагаст сказал, что выживет, — сообщили откуда-то из середины упряжки. — И не тебе с ним возиться, а чародею.

— Разговоры, — третий голос, видимо, принадлежал вожаку. — Тяните сани, а не время. Чем быстрее мы привезем его домой, тем больше у него шансов. Да не растрясите!

— Хорошо, хоть оленя тянем, а не олифанта, — буркнул первый кролик, но замолчал. Джеймс недоуменно дернул ухом. Хотя, вполне вероятно, что ему просто послышалось и кролик говорил о слоне. Сани продолжали свой путь. Радагаст — Поттер понял, что его спасителя звали именно так — по-прежнему брел сзади и напевал песенку. Иногда к его голосу присоединялось щебетание птиц, а в какой-то момент до ноздрей Джеймса донесся запах табака. Но кроме этого были еще и другие запахи. Поттер вспомнил, что он все же в животном облике, а значит, и обоняние его стало на порядок чувствительнее. Именно этим он объяснил себе то, что, не раскрывая глаз, понял, что сани тянут кролики. Теперь же ему было вовсе необязательно смотреть вокруг, чтобы осознать: они едут по лесу.

— Бедняжка, — раздался откуда-то справа тихий голос, и Джеймс втянул воздух носом. Судя по запаху, неподалеку было несколько ежей. — Кто же ранит животных? Хорошо, что Радагаст живет рядом. Радагаст нас защитит.

— Раненый олень! Радагаст нашел еще одного раненого оленя! — раздался над головами крик. Чтобы увидеть голосящего, Джеймсу все-таки пришлось приоткрыть один глаз. Но небольшая птичка уже улетела дальше разносить весточку по всему лесу. Джеймс крепко задумался о том, что в лесу все взаимосвязаны, и он не будет жить у колдуна вечно.

«Мне придется научиться общаться с этими зверьми. Кто знает, может, они подскажут, как я могу выбраться отсюда. Мне нужно к моей семье».

Мысли Джеймса прервал звук открываемой двери. Он раскрыл глаза, и перед его взглядом предстала перекошенная хижина. Ощущение было такое, что за ней совершенно никто не следил. Сразу всплыл в памяти аккуратный домик в Годриковой впадине: чистые занавески, множество маленьких мягких диванных подушек, цветы в горшках, красивый палисадник у дома, а еще — постоянный аромат свежей выпечки. В новом же пристанище тоже был свой запах: сырости, дерева, трав. Везде, куда ни кинь, взгляд Джеймса натыкался на какие-то цветы, грибы, растущие из стен.

Старик не без труда стянул Джеймса с саней, положил его на пол — впрочем, застеленный циновкой, — и кинулся разбирать пузырьки на полках.

— Так, не оно. И это тоже… А это вообще что здесь делает? — Звон бутылок и бормотание старика немного успокоили Джеймса. — Вот она, наконец-то.

Старик приложил к ране небольшой пучок трав, обвязанный ниткой, и снова начал произносить слова на неизвестном языке. Трава засияла зелёным цветом и начала растворяться, рана — затягиваться, боль — отступать.

Джеймс нашел в себе силы приоткрыть глаза и теперь с интересом наблюдал, как старец по имени Радагаст прикладывает к его ранам пучки трав, названий которых он не знал. Темно-зеленые листья приятно пахли, а аромат мелких белых цветков приносил успокоение. Крупные фиолетовые лепестки приятно холодили рану, а от россыпи желтых лепестков исходили запах меда и ласковое тепло. К Джеймсу возвращались силы, и он пытался понять, по какому принципу лекарь раскладывает травы. Он слегка повернул голову, чтобы рассмотреть длинный кровоточащий порез на боку, на котором красовались мелкие белые цветочки. Фиолетовые лепестки были наложены на ссадины, которые не кровоточили, но ужасно болели. Джеймс был уверен, что будь он человеком, а не зверем, фиолетовые лепестки следовало бы приложить к синякам. Желтые лепестки усыпали его длинные тонкие ноги, и тепло успокаивало боль в мышцах.

«Видимо, белые цветы останавливают кровь, — подумал Джеймс. — Очень хорошо. Если мне придется выживать в этом мире, мне следует это запомнить. Но как я приложу травы, оставаясь в животном облике? Где моя палочка?»

— Ну, вот и всё. Осталась лишь маленькая деталь, — старик метнулся к какому-то ящику, и вернулся уже с парой каких-то грибов. — Ешь, тебе станет легче.

Джеймс недоверчиво покосился на Радагаста, но грибы все же проглотил. И ему действительно стало лучше. К нему начало возвращаться зрение, слух становился острее. Поттер почувствовал, что его клонит в сон. То ли неизвестные грибы так подействовали на него, то ли организм требовал отдыха. Джеймс попробовал встать на ноги, но тут же почувствовал руку старца на своем боку.

— Не нужно, ты еще слаб, — мягко проговорил Радагаст. — Куда ты хочешь, скажи.

Джеймс смутился. Он не представлял, как может этот старик понять его речь, и поэтому лишь коротко мотнул головой в сторону угла хижины. Поттер был благодарен неизвестному за спасение, но и стеснять хозяина этого жилища не ему не хотелось. Огромный олень, лежащий посреди и без того небольшого дома — обстоятельство не самое удобное. К величайшему удивлению Джеймса, Радагаст его понял. Старец взял в руки посох, до этого стоявший у стены, и коротко стукнул по полу хижины. Спустя миг Поттер почувствовал, что циновка, на которой он лежит, плавно движется в угол.

«Какое странное у него волшебство, — мелькнуло в голове у Джеймса, — я почти не почувствовал магии. И почему он пользуется посохом? Где его волшебная палочка?». Вопросов было больше, чем ответов, но измученный организм требовал отдыха. Джеймс провалился в сон.

Проснулся он уже к вечеру, когда мягкие лучи закатного солнца пригревали шерсть. Джеймс попробовал шевельнуться, но движения все еще давались с трудом. Поттер приоткрыл глаза и увидел перед собой все ту же хижину. Из груди его вырвался короткий вздох. Сон, вызванный — в этом Джеймс уже не сомневался — таинственными грибами, был настолько глубоким, что он напрочь забыл о своем пребывании в неизвестном мире в облике оленя. Ему снилась Лили и маленький Гарри, снились Сириус и Римус, снилась их жизнь без Волдеморта, в новом, светлом мире. Поняв, что это всего лишь сон, Джеймс испытал чувство ужаснейшего разочарования.

Послышались шаги, и морщинистая рука поставила рядом с циновкой, на которой лежал Поттер, миску с водой.

— Проснулся, — тихо проговорил Радагаст. — Попей, ты, должно быть, мучаешься от жажды.

Джеймс приподнял голову — рога почему-то были ужасно тяжелыми — и принялся жадно пить. Он и сам не подозревал, как старик чудесным образом улавливал его желания и потребности.

— Сейчас посмотрим, сейчас узнаем, — приговаривал Радагаст, склоняясь над ранами Джеймса, — как ты себя чувствуешь. Страшные, ой страшные муки ты пережил.

Старик извлек из раны потемневшие цветы и положил новые. Джеймс удивленно смотрел на абсолютно черные лепестки.

— В этих краях завелась темная сила, — Радагаст говорил сам с собой. — Пока травы еще могут вытянуть мрак, но скоро этого будет мало, ох, как мало. Нужно сказать Гэндальфу, нужно сообщить, но ведь как бросить моих друзей?

Джеймс слегка повернул голову, и взгляд черных звериных глаз столкнулся со взглядом светлых человеческих.

— Не оставлю тебя, не оставлю, — пробормотал Радагаст, поглаживая Джеймса по шее. — А теперь — спи.

Чародей положил темно-зеленый лист ему на лоб, и Джеймс мигом задремал. В этом сне его не было уже ни Лили, ни малыша Гарри, был лишь белый свет и пение множества голосов на незнакомом Джеймсу языке.

Следующая неделя, казалось, тянулась бесконечно. Каждое утро Джеймса начиналось с того, что Радагаст менял травы в никак не желающих затягиваться ранах, кормил его грибами и приносил родниковую воду. Поттер слышал, как опускаются на крышу хижины птицы и поют свои незамысловатые песни, которые совсем не были похожи на ту музыку, что слышал в своих снах Джеймс. Она казалась легкой, практически невесомой и почему-то ассоциировалась с белым свечением, неизменно сопровождавшим все сновидения. Птицы же пели что-то совершенно обычное, приземленное. Пару раз на пороге хижины появлялся огромных размеров кролик, но тут же покидал небольшое жилище. Джеймс засыпал и просыпался, пил, ел и снова засыпал.

В один из похожих один на другой день Джеймс приоткрыл глаза после очередного двухчасового дневного сна и вздрогнул. Его морду обнюхивал чей-то влажный нос и щекотали иголки. Джеймс зажмурился и снова приоткрыл глаза. Именно в этот момент сдерживаться стало особенно невыносимо, и он звучно чихнул. Что-то, что обнюхивало его, с громким писком укатилось под шкаф, стоявший у противоположной стены.

— Простите, — пробормотал Джеймс, не особо надеясь, что существо его поймет. Из-под шкафа раздалось недовольное фырканье, затем по деревянному полу затопали небольшие лапки, и на свет показался ёж.

— Ничего-ничего, — деловито проговорил он. — В конце концов, вы больны. Позвольте представиться, Себастьян.

— Джеймс, — пробормотал огорошенный Поттер. Еще по школьным анимагическим опытам он помнил, что звери понимают друг друга, но, тем не менее, это знакомство было более чем странным.

— Замечательно, — фыркнул тем временем Себастьян. — Хоть одно благоразумное существо в этом лесу. Кроме меня, разумеется.

Джеймс открыл второй глаз и удивленно посмотрел на нового знакомого.

— В этом месте никто не считает нужным пользоваться именами, — после этой фразы еж несколько раз многозначительно фыркнул. — Как будто бы всем достаточно видовой принадлежности. Нет, вы только представьте: «Привет, ёж!». А через десять шагов — еще один ёж. Нет, совершенно невозможно!

Себастьян принялся расхаживать взад-вперед перед Джеймсом и возмущенно пыхтеть. Шаги небольшого зверька оказались достаточно громкими. То ли дело было в деревянном покрытии пола, то ли ежи действительно громко ходили.

— Согласен, — сказал Джеймс единственно затем, чтобы поддержать разговор.

— Вот, месяц назад, — продолжил Себастьян. — Лежал тут один олень. Я, естественно, зашел поздороваться и поинтересовался его именем. Знаете, что он мне ответил? «Я олень!». Что он олень, так мне и без пояснений видно. А вот вы — совершенно добропорядочный зверь.

Джеймс и не знал, как реагировать на подобное заявление. Впрочем, Себастьяну оказалось достаточно и простого «Спасибо».

— Любое добропорядочное животное просто-таки обязано иметь имя, — распалялся гость.

— Вы, видимо, очень добропорядочный ёж, — осторожно предположил Джеймс.

— Более того, я единственный добропорядочный ёж в окрестностях, — Себастьян гордо вскинул маленький нос и снова фыркнул. Джеймс тоже на всякий случай фыркнул. Ему почему-то казалось, что остальные звери в лесу ведут себя не так, как этот ёж, но всё же Себастьян зашел осведомиться о его здоровье, а это что-то да значило.

— Что ж, я пойду, пожалуй, — проговорил Себастьян. — Вы еще слишком слабы для продолжительных бесед. Но я невероятно рад нашему знакомству.

— Спасибо, — Джеймс кивнул бы, но боялся сшибить что-нибудь рогами.

— Надеюсь, вы скоро поправитесь, и мы сможем обстоятельно пообщаться, — ёж деловито протопал к выходу.

— Всего доброго, — невпопад ответил Джеймс, которого снова клонило в сон.

Дни сменяли друг друга, и Джеймсу становилось легче. Лечение продвигалось очень медленно, но Радагаст был терпелив и уверен в том, что старания его рано или поздно увенчаются успехом. Каждое новое утро становилось для Поттера открытием. Он шевелил длинными тонкими ногами, пытался повернуть голову, чему мешали невероятно тяжелые рога. И понимал, что он все еще не до конца вылечился и организм еще слаб, но все же, вспоминая свою анимагическую форму, пришел к одному выводу: раньше рога не были такими тяжелыми.

Себастьян заходил с завидной регулярностью, но беседы их были непродолжительны. Новый знакомый, очевидно, считал, что Джеймс еще слишком слаб для долгих разговоров. Все, о чем говорил Себастьян, было мелким и незначительным, а самое главное — не давало даже намека на то, где же он все-таки оказался. То, что для Себастьяна было очевидным: лес, полянки, опушки, хижина Радагаста, реки и низины — Джеймсу не говорило ровным счетом ничего. Иногда хотелось выть от непонимания происходящего, и тогда он жалел, что стал именно оленем, а не волком или кем-то в этом роде.

По подсчетам Джеймса прошел месяц. Тридцать одинаковых дней, проведенных на циновке в хижине Радагаста. Тридцать ночей, тридцать снов, сопровождавшихся песнями на неизвестном языке и таинственным белым свечением. В этом свечении иногда угадывались силуэты, но лишь только Джеймс пробовал присмотреться и различить их черты, как видение рушилось, а он просыпался в хижине. И тогда он стонал от разочарования. Радагаст слышал в этих стонах боль, но не понимал ее природы и просто перекладывал травы на ранах, шепча слова на неизвестном языке. Джеймс догадывался, что старец способен понимать язык птиц и зверей, но не решался заговорить со своим спасителем. Он не знал, как отнесется Радагаст к этим снам, посчитает ли их хорошим или дурным знаком, станет ли изгонять эти видения. Он не знал ответов, но всей душой желал, чтобы песни и свечение остались верными спутниками его сновидений. Так у Джеймса Поттера появилась первая сокровенная тайна в этом странном мире.


	3. Глава 2

Прошло еще около недели, и Джеймс с удивлением обнаружил, что может вставать на ноги. В первый раз он дрожал всем телом, а тонкие длинные ноги подкашивались. К счастью, Радагаст, куривший трубку возле хижины, увидел в распахнутую дверь его попытки подняться и бросился на помощь. После длительных совместных стараний Джеймс все же встал на все четыре ноги и гордо поднял голову, сшибив при этом рогами полочку, с которой на пол посыпались склянки.

— Простите, — пробормотал Джеймс, но в хижине раздался только тихий звук, как будто он пытался зареветь шепотом.

— Ничего страшного, — Радагаст добродушно улыбнулся и похлопал Джеймса по шее.

— Вы меня понимаете? — так же тихо спросил Джеймс, повернувшись к волшебнику и сшибив рогами еще одну полку.

— Понимаю, — голос Радагаста был мягким, а взгляд почему-то блуждал. — Я ведь друг птиц, и, признаюсь, со зверями и птицами общаться подчас намного интереснее, чем с некоторыми людьми. Хочешь ли ты выйти из хижины?

— Если позволите, — учтиво проговорил Джеймс, стараясь не особо шевелить головой. Как бы ни хотелось ему на свободу, разрушать до основания хижину сердобольного старика в его планы не входило.

Оказавшись за пределами хижины, Джеймс мотнул головой и даже взбрыкнул. Радагаст не ожидал такой прыти от своего подопечного и отдернул руку. Почувствовав свободу, Джеймс галопом помчался вокруг хижины, распугав большущих кроликов, который мирно щипали траву на своеобразном заднем дворике.

— Безобразие, — возмутился один из них, но Джеймс не обращал на это никакого внимания.

Оббежав два или три раза вокруг дома Радагаста, который, к слову, снаружи казался намного меньше, чем был внутри, Джеймс остановился на поляне у входа в хижину, вскинул голову и прокричал:

— Я здоров! — однако получился лишь протяжный низкий рев, который прокатился эхом по прилегающему к опушке лесу и спугнул с деревьев стайку птиц.

Джеймс опустил голову, мотнул ею и почувствовал, что теряет равновесие. Ноги, еще явно слабые для того, чтобы удержать его массу, подкосились, и он рухнул на землю, уткнувшись носом в темно-зеленую траву, ощущая запах взрытой его же копытами земли.

— Какой ты прыткий, — раздался над головой голос Радагаста. — Вставай, отведу тебя в хижину.

Джеймс хотел что-то сказать, но эмоции, захлестнувшие его во время бега, были настолько сильны, что даже тихий звук не хотел вырываться из груди. Он просто мотнул головой и снова уткнулся носом в траву.

— Ну, полежи, полежи, — Радагаст понимающе похлопал его по спине и ушел в свой дом. Звуки передвигаемых предметов, доносившиеся до ушей, говорили о том, что старец принялся устранять беспорядок, который учинил Джеймс.

Справа раздалось уже знакомое фырканье и топот маленьких лапок, приглушенный травой.

— Вышли на воздух? Очень, очень хорошо, — перед взором Джеймса предстал Себастьян. Было это игрой света, или еж действительно улыбался, Джеймс так и не разобрал.

— Себастьян, — тихо проговорил он, — здесь так хорошо. Я так давно не видел всего этого, что уже и позабыл, насколько зеленой может быть трава, насколько ярким и теплым может быть солнце, насколько свежим может быть ветер, насколько…

Джеймс не договорил и просто втянул носом запах травы, а по морде его скользнула крупная слеза.

— Я надеюсь, это вы от радости? — осторожно осведомился Себастьян.

— Себастьян, — Джеймс пытался рассмотреть его, но через пелену слез, застилавших глаза, все вокруг расплывалось, — Себастьян, это так прекрасно. Этот ветер, бьющий в лицо, этот лес вокруг, эти теплые солнечные лучи. Знаешь, за хижиной кролики щиплют траву. Ты знал это, Себастьян?

— А, Росгобельские кролики? Да, они живут здесь.

— А я не знал, — тихо сказал Джеймс, смаргивая еще пару крупных слез, — и не узнал бы никогда, если бы не Радагаст. А ведь есть те, кто никогда более этого не узнают.

Себастьян непонимающе фыркнул и внимательно уставился на Джеймса.

— Моя семья, — пояснил Поттер, — они очень далеко отсюда, а скорее всего, их уже и нет в живых. Я не знаю. Я очень надеюсь, что с ними все хорошо.

— Сочувствую, — тихо проговорил Себастьян и тут же фыркнул, — я надеюсь, вы не бросили их.

— Я, — Джеймс запнулся. Он не мог признаться новому знакомцу, да и самому себе не хотел признаваться, что в его мире его убили, — меня унесло оттуда. На наш дом напал злой чародей.

— Злой чародей? — переспросил Себастьян и скрутился в клубок. Повалявшись с минуту в траве, он развернулся и продолжил: — Чародеи не бывают злыми, дорогой мой Джеймс. Разве же Радагаст злой? Или его друг — серый колдун, что появляется тут время от времени — ох, постоянно забываю его имя. Разве же они злые?

— Не думаю, скорее всего, здесь колдуны не злы, но ведь и мир не ограничен только лесом, — попытался поспорить Джеймс, и Себастьян возмущенно фыркнул.

— Странные вещи вы говорите, Джеймс. Я долго искал других добропорядочных зверей, но в какую бы сторону от этой хижины я не шел, в трех случаях из четырех вокруг меня был лишь лес.

— А в четвертом случае?

— В четвертом случае я натыкался на реку. Знаете ли, для такого небольшого зверя, как я, мира, ограниченного лесом и рекой, вполне достаточно. Думаю, рекой вас и принесло. Вы ведь жили в дальней части леса, верно?

Джеймс долго думал, прежде чем ответить.

— Можно сказать и так, — он кивнул и прикрыл глаза.

— Простите меня, Джеймс, — раздался у самого уха голос Себастьяна, — многие ежи уже говорили, что иногда я бываю слишком навязчив. Пожалуй, это был очередной раз, когда я показал себя не с самой лучшей стороны.

Звук удаляющихся шажков и шорох травы оповестил о том, что Себастьян ушел, но Джеймс не спешил открывать глаза. Солнце пригревало его бок, и приятное тепло разливалось по всему телу. Ветерок трепал шерсть, будто чья-то добрая рука гладила его, принося спокойствие и умиротворение. До ушей доносился далекий гомон птиц, и при желании Джеймс мог бы разобрать, о чем они ведут разговоры. Но ему этого совершенно не хотелось.

Он зажмурился посильнее, представляя, что он на поляне около Гремучей Ивы, и ему казалось, что открой он глаза, рядом обнаружится верный Бродяга, катающийся на спине по траве и смешно машущий лапами, а где-то неподалеку ползает Хвост. Казалось, сейчас они встанут, Хвост нажмет на нарост у подножия Ивы, и они спустятся в Визжащую хижину, где найдут спящего после бурной ночи Лунатика, уставшего, но счастливого.

Картинка сменилась. Теперь Джеймс представлял, что откроет глаза и окажется лежащим в роще у окраины Годриковой впадины, и рядом с ним будет Лили, протягивающая ему бутылку тыквенного сока, и Гарри мирно посапывает около нее. И что нет никакого Волдеморта. Есть только жизнь, разливающаяся вместе с кровью по всему телу, есть лишь свобода — пьянящая, зовущая вперед, к приключениям, есть еще много-много времени на то, чтобы любить жену и ребенка, чтобы радоваться каждому новому дню.

Но этого времени не было.

Все картины, что рисовало сознание, окутал белый туман, растворяя и веселый оскал Бродяги, и длинный хвост, мелькающий в траве, и Лунатика, счастливого в своей усталости. В этом тумане утонул и смех Лили, и безмятежное сопение Гарри, уступая место пению на неизвестном языке. В тумане мелькали фигуры в белых одеждах, едва различимые на белом же фоне, и, казалось, они зовут его, просят присоединиться к ним. Джеймс попробовал приглядеться, но фигуры растаяли в тумане, а сам туман начал рассеиваться, и вскоре вместо него перед глазами предстал лес, подсвеченный снизу лучами закатного солнца.

Джеймс с трудом поднялся на ноги и шатающейся походкой побрел к хижине. Благо, Радагаст зорко следил за его движениями и вышел на поляну, чтобы помочь Джеймсу добрести до дверей, протиснуться в хижину и улечься на циновке у окна.

— Так-то оно лучше, — приговаривал старец, — вот, уже и на свежий воздух вышел. Дело-то у нас двигается, двигается.

Джеймс молча уткнулся мордой в пол, вдыхая запах пыльных, чуть прелых досок, смешанный с запахом трав и грибов. Он расслышал удаляющиеся шаги, но даже не повернул головы в направлении выхода из хижины. Вскоре с улицы понесло дымком — видимо, Радагаст раскурил свою трубку. Где-то над окном вскрикнула ночная птица. «Посмотрите, какие звезды!» — приглашала она. «Звезды, звезды», — вторили ей из леса. Послышались и другие голоса, знакомые Джеймсу. Пение, ассоциировавшееся у него с белым светом, предвещало долгий сон.

Дни текли дальше, сменяя один другой. Теперь утро Джеймса начиналось с настойки, резкий запах которой бил в нос. Однако стоило Джеймсу один раз попробовать ее, как достоинства этого питья стали более чем очевидны. Настойка дарила приятное тепло, разливалась силой по жилам, бодрила разум и обостряла и без того сильные животные чувства. Джеймсу казалось, что теперь он может различить, о чем шепчутся букашки в высокой траве. Зато к концу недели Джеймс с удивлением обнаружил, что его не так сильно шатает во время ходьбы. Это радовало и расстраивало одновременно. С одной стороны, Джеймс был на пути к выздоровлению, а это значило, что вскоре он сможет передвигаться без помощи Радагаста и сможет покинуть хижину, где он занимал слишком уж много места. Однако эта перспектива не только радовала, но и страшила. Ведь это значило, что он сможет покинуть Радагаста и отправиться жить в лес, к другим оленям, которые, вероятно, не примут чужака. Решив разузнать у Себастьяна подробнее о других зверях, Джеймс принялся ждать, когда еж явится на поляну у хижины. Но, видимо, Себастьян оказался слишком добропорядочным. Должно быть, он все еще корил себя за бестактность. Прошло четыре дня, и Джеймс решил отправиться в лес на поиски Себастьяна — благо, здоровье уже позволяло ему бродить неспешным шагом целый день.

Лес был густым — настолько густым, что Джеймс раз или два задел рогами ветви деревьев. Идти приходилось медленно, глядя под ноги, чтобы не наступить ненароком на какую-нибудь зверушку. Пару раз из-под копыт Джеймса в последний миг убегали недовольные белки, ловко взбирались на ближайшее дерево и оттуда кричали о том, что не помешало бы такому большому зверю ходить осторожнее. Джеймс же всматривался в траву под ногами, надеясь, что мелькнет где-то Себастьян или же любой другой еж, у которого можно было бы спросить о Себастьяне.

Первое семейство ежей встретилось Джеймсу спустя минут пятнадцать, хотя казалось, что прошла вечность. Они копошились под раскидистым деревом, и Джеймс осторожно наклонился, стараясь не напугать их.

— Простите, — тихо начал он, но все же зверьки испугались и с топотом бросились в нору.

— Простите, — повторил Джеймс чуть громче, — я ищу Себастьяна. Вы не могли бы подсказать, где он может быть?

Из норы показалась недовольная мордочка ежа.

— А нам почем знать? — фыркнул еж. — Лично я избегаю встреч с этим ненормальным и советую вам последовать моему примеру. Всего доброго.

Еж спрятался в нору, а Джеймс так и застыл посреди тропинки. Он, конечно, подозревал, что не все лесные жители будут такими же, как Себастьян, но то, что его знакомый попал в опалу, было неприятным сюрпризом. Джеймс, конечно, мог бы попробовать позвать Себастьяна, но, немного поразмыслив, решил этого не делать. Во-первых, шанс того, что Джеймс услышит отклик ежа в огромном лесу, был невероятно мал. Во-вторых, на зов Джеймса мог прийти не только Себастьян, но и другие олени, встречи с которыми Джеймс, пока еще не до конца окрепший, опасался. Поэтому он продолжал брести вглубь леса, не замечая, что деревья вокруг становятся чернее, а свет будто пропадает. Наконец, под одним из деревьев Джеймс рассмотрел подозрительно знакомый комок, а подойдя ближе, услышал возмущенный писк. Наклонившись к корням дерева, Джеймс убедился в правдивости своей догадки: в траве копошился его знакомый.

— Себастьян? — на всякий случай уточнил Джеймс. Еж на миг прекратил свою возню и уставился на Джеймса.

— Джеймс, это вы? — спросил он. — Как же замечательно, что вы меня нашли! Я, видите ли, попал в крайне затруднительное положение. Мои, простите, лапы к чему-то прилипли, и я совершенно не могу сдвинуться с места.

Джеймс присмотрелся и обнаружил, что еж действительно увяз в какой-то черной липкой гадости, вероятно, в смоле дерева.

— Я попробую вас вытащить, — сказал Джеймс. — Поддену вас своим рогом, а вы попробуйте скрутиться вокруг него.

— Надеюсь, это поможет, — фыркнул Себастьян.

Джеймс осторожно поддел ежа рогом и поднял голову.

— Получилось! — торжествующе сказал Себастьян где-то над ухом.

— Мне здесь не нравится, — проговорил Джеймс, осмотревшись. И впрямь, лес вокруг был мрачным, даже листва на деревьях, казалось, посерела, а со стволов их стекала черная смола. Джеймс поморщился и повернул в сторону хижины.

— Как вы здесь очутились? — спросил он у Себастьяна, желая развлечь себя разговором.

— Я решил пойти на юг. Видимо, не стоило этого делать, — ответил тот и тихонько вздохнул. — Я никогда не уходил так далеко от своей норы. Хорошо, что вы меня обнаружили. Кстати, а как вы очутились здесь?

— Искал вас, — простодушно ответил Джеймс. — Вы давно не появлялись, и я подумал…

— Ш-ш-ш, прислушайтесь, — оборвал его Себастьян. Джеймс замер на месте, повел ухом и впрямь услышал. Они были не одни. Над головами что-то шуршало, но это не был простой шелест ветвей деревьев. Шорох приближался.

— Джеймс, обернитесь! — пискнул Себастьян, и Джеймс резко мотнул головой, надеясь, что его маленький всадник удержится, а не улетит куда-то вглубь леса. Наверху и впрямь что-то двигалось, стремительно приближаясь к ним.

— Держитесь, Себастьян! — крикнул Джеймс, и сорвался с места. Ветви деревьев хлестали его по морде, рога то и дело задевали особенно низкие ветви деревьев. Джеймс мчался, словно стремился обогнать эхо собственного голоса, которое разносилось по лесу. Быстрый перестук копыт звучал чуть глухо из-за мягкой травы. Джеймс искренне надеялся, что не сбросит Себастьяна по дороге, и только надсадное сопение над ухом свидетельствовало о том, что его маленький пассажир все еще здесь.

Вскоре лес начал светлеть, а из-под копыт то и дело с писком и руганью разбегались ежи и белки.

— Ненормальный! — неслось вслед Джеймсу, но тот не слышал этого за свистом ушах и редкими ударами веток.

Наконец между деревьями показалась поляна, на которой стояла хижина Радагаста, и Джеймс позволил себе сбавить шаг.

— Оторвались, — простонал он, и в ответ услышал согласное фырканье.

К хижине Джеймс вышел уже спокойным шагом. Он прошел с десяток шагов и позволил себе опуститься на траву. Глухой шлепок и последовавший за ним топот оповестили о том, что Себастьян тоже свалился в траву. Он сопел и пыхтел, пытаясь обтереть лапы о траву, и у него это даже получалось.

— Вот ты где, — раздался над головой голос Радагаста. — Я уж думал, что ты ушел. Не след бы пока развлекаться дальними прогулками.

Джеймс почувствовал знакомый аромат дыма, и теплая рука легла ему на голову.

— Погоди, я вытру твой рог, — проговорил Радагаст. Джеймс поднял глаза и увидел, что старец вытирает смолу рукавом своего одеяния.

— Это и есть тот олень, о котором ты говорил? — раздался чей-то голос со стороны хижины. Джеймс резко повернул голову, чудом не задев рогами Радагаста, и рассмотрел говорившего. Серые одеяния, длинная борода, морщинистое лицо — все это так напоминало школьного директора, что Джеймс не удержался и вскочил на ноги.

— Профессор Дамблдор! — вскричал он. — Как вы нашли меня? С Лили и Гарри все в порядке? Нас предали, Волдеморт нашел нас!

Но лишь раскатистый рев огласил окрестный лес.

— Он хочет что-то сказать? — переспросил седобородый старец.

— Он назвал тебя Дамблдором, — сказал Радагаст. — И утверждает, что некто Волдеморт нашел его. Гэндальф, эти имена что-то говорят тебе?

Услышав это, Джеймс шатнулся и рухнул как подкошенный. Он нашел в себе силы поднять голову и посмотреть на гостя Радагаста. Чем дольше он смотрел на незнакомца, тем отчетливее понимал, что ошибся. Гость не носил очков, да и глаза его были не того пронзительно голубого цвета. Серые одеяния и странный сучковатый посох в руках окончательно развеяли иллюзии Джеймса.

— Гэндальф? — переспросил Радагаст.

— Волдеморт, — задумчиво повторил Гэндальф. — Нет, пожалуй, мне не знакомо это имя, хотя — не скрою — мне оно кажется странным.

Джеймс уткнулся мордой в траву. Он был потерян и опустошен, и ему очень не хватало пронзительного взгляда директорских глаз, его мудрого, хоть и запутанного совета. Он хотел знать, что с Лили и Гарри. Надежда, искрой блеснувшая в его сердце, теперь неохотно гасла, отчего становилось лишь больнее.

— Вернемся к нашему разговору, — проговорил Гэндальф. — Что-то грядет. Что-то приближается. Я пока не могу сказать, что именно, но нас ждут страшные времена.

Несмотря на то, что старец оказался не тем, за кого Джеймс его принял, выражался он столь же туманно. Впрочем, Джеймс не придавал особого значения разговору Радагаста и его гостя. В конце концов, какие бы темные времена не приближались, он был просто оленем. Он не мог помочь даже себе, не говоря уж о других, и от этого в сердце поселилось непривычное и невероятно отвратительное чувство. Уже ближе к вечеру, когда Гэндальф ушел, Джеймс, наконец, смог дать определение тому, что он испытывал. Это было понимание собственной слабости и беспомощности перед надвигающейся, по словам старца, бурей.


	4. Глава 3

Прошло около недели, а может, и больше. Радагаст более не давал Джеймсу пахучей микстуры, а ограничивался лишь тем, что добавлял в пищу целебные травы. Ночевал Джеймс по большей части снаружи. Кролики явно сторонились его, в отличие от Себастьяна, который испытывал к Джеймсу однозначную симпатию и завел обыкновение приходить почти с рассветом. Они уходили в лес, не в ту часть, где столкнулись с пауками, а в прекрасные зеленые рощицы, пронизанные солнечным светом, и вели долгие разговоры обо всем на свете. 

— Знаете ли, Джеймс, я все больше и больше думаю о судьбе мира, — признавался Себастьян. — В конце концов, мы лишь звери. И я, маленький ёж, и вы, достаточно большой олень — мы оба с вами лишь песчинки, лишь ниточки полотна, сотканного Создателем. 

— Создателем?

— У всего есть Создатель, — Себастьян встопорщил иглы и посмотрел на Джеймса. — Все вокруг устроено так, словно подчиняется чьей-то логике, вы не находите? 

Джеймс задумался. В прошлом он не раз сталкивался с разнообразными убеждениями касательно устройства мира, но для себя не мог сказать, какое из них ближе ему по духу. Лили что-то рассказывала об эволюции, о которой прочитала в маггловских книгах, но Джеймс не был уверен, что правильно понял эту запутанную теорию. Словно вопреки этой теории родители Лили — особенно мать — вели с ним долгие разговоры о ком-то, кого они называли Богом. 

— Вы же празднуете Рождество и Пасху, — наседала миссис Эванс. 

— Скорее, отмечаем важные вехи в повороте колеса года, — робко возражал Джеймс. — Окончания циклов и все такое. 

Иногда миссис Эванс говорила: «Прости, Господи» или «Боже правый», и это невероятно напоминало Джеймсу его собственную мать, когда она восклицала: «Мерлин великий!» или бормотала: «Прости, Мерлин», когда случалось сказать недоброе о ком-то из знакомых. Джеймс даже поначалу решил, что Мерлин — это что-то их волшебного бога и пристал с этим вопросом к отцу. Однако Карлус Поттер лишь посмеялся. 

— Много умелых волшебников было в истории магии, а Мерлин из них величайший. Но это не то же самое, что маггловский бог. И восклицания Дореи не есть свидетельство слепого поклонения, скорее — уважения. Не бери в голову, Джеймс.

«Не бери в голову, Джеймс», — звучало лейтмотивом всю его сознательную жизнь. Потому, наверное, он и позволял себе некоторую легкомысленность и небрежность. И только теперь, бредя по залитой солнцем дубраве в обличии оленя, что ведет беседы с ежом, Джеймс поймал себя на мысли: вероятно, следовало быть чуточку серьезнее.

— Не берите в голову, Себастьян, — против воли вырвалось у Джеймса. 

— Да, пожалуй, вы правы.

«Нити в полотне, надо же, — мысленно произнес Джеймс. — Вам ли знать, милейший Себастьян, что нить нити рознь. Одну срежь — и ничего не поменяется, другую тронь — и все полотно нарушится. Вопрос лишь в том, какими нитями являемся мы». Впрочем, вслух он этого не сказал.

Прогулки становились все длиннее и длиннее, Джеймс с Себастьяном уходили все дальше и дальше в лес, в основном стараясь держаться северного или восточного направления. Пару раз они забирали на запад и выходили к реке. Себастьян утверждал, что она называлась Андуином, на что Джеймсу оставалось лишь кивать и принимать слова на веру. 

В один из таких дней они снова глядели на то, как Андуин несет свои воды, поблескивающие на солнце. Джеймс молчал и вдыхал запахи, приносимые рекой из неведомых далей, Себастьян копошился в траве, то ли выискивая что-то, то ли пытаясь спрятаться от солнца, когда со стороны опушки леса раздался голос:

— Прогуливаетесь? 

Джеймс обернулся и увидел галку, сидящую на ветвях ближайшего дерева.

— Доброго вам дня, — учтиво произнес он. — Да, прогуливаемся, любуемся рекой. Как ваши дела?

— Вы прогуливайтесь, прогуливайтесь, да только к старой крепости не ходите.

— К старой крепости? Где это? — Джеймс подошел к дереву и задрал голову, глядя на птицу.

— На юге. Старая крепость на юге, — зловеще крикнула галка. — Все звери из тамошних лесов движутся на север. Страх гонит их. Страх!

Галка вопила и раскачивалась на ветке, от чего у Джеймса заложило уши.

— Милейшая, успокойтесь и объясните, чего боятся эти звери, — воззвал он к голосу разума. 

— Магия, магия снова пробудилась в старой крепости! — взвизгнула галка, сорвалась с дерева и улетела прочь, разнося весть над лесом. 

— Мне надо туда, — Джеймс напрягся, готовый в любой миг сорваться на бег.

— Я не пущу вас, друг мой! — Себастьян влез на поваленное дерево и смешно попытался преградить Джеймсу путь.

— Мне надо, — упрямо повторил тот, глядя на своего спутника. 

— Побойтесь Создателя! Все звери бегут оттуда, почему же вы решили, что вам, напротив, следует идти туда?

— Все звери, Себастьян, отрицают необходимость имен, как вы справедливо заметили в нашу первую встречу! — воскликнул Джеймс, перемахнул через дерево и бросился на юг.

— Ну уж нет! Я вас одного не пущу! — Себастьян смешно затопал маленькими лапками, стремясь поспеть за Джеймсом, но тот уже скрылся в чаще. 

Он мчал через лес, петлял между деревьями, перепрыгивал через корни и кочки. Пару раз Джеймс умудрился зацепиться рогом за ветви деревьев, но лишь встряхивал головой и продолжал свой путь. Вскоре послышался топот сотен бегущих лап, хлопанье крыльев и треск деревьев. 

Джеймс тряхнул головой еще раз, приосанился и выскочил на лесную тропу. Навстречу ему мчались звери: зайцы и лисы бежали во весь опор, за ними еле поспевали ежи и мыши, по деревьям перебегали белки, а над всем этим безумием хлопали крыльями птицы. Завидев Джеймса, звери остановились. 

— Вы из старой крепости? — осведомился Джеймс, глядя на старого лиса, шедшего впереди, словно звери признавали его вожаком.

— Мы жили в окрестностях старой крепости, но теперь там пробуждаются силы. Уносите ноги, господин Олень, если вам дорога жизнь, — хрипло пролаял лис, и Джеймс наклонился к нему.

— Напротив, мне нужно туда. 

— Уж если вы собрались помирать, господин Олень, мы вас задерживать не станем, — язвительно фыркнул лис. — Да только и вы нам не мешайте, тут сотни зверей, и все они хотят спастись.

— Так спасайтесь, только с ног не сбейте, — высокомерно бросил Джеймс, высоко поднял голову и медленно, величественно зашагал через толпу. Живой поток снова хлынул на север, только теперь зверям приходилось огибать Джеймса. Отовсюду неслись выкрики: «Ненормальный! Вы погибнете! Не трогайте его, он же с ума сошел! Одно слово — олень!» Но Джеймс не обращал на это ни малейшего внимания. Детеныши смотрели на него с восхищением, взрослые звери — с осуждением, а он шел, одиноко и гордо, надеясь в душе, что магия, пробудившаяся в старой крепости, подчинится ему. 

Когда поток зверей иссяк, Джеймс заприметил совсем молодого лиса, что силился догнать разношерстную стаю.

— Послушай, приятель, — обратился к нему Джеймс, и лис пугливо отскочил. 

— Эй, я не нападаю на тебя. Я прошу об услуге. На севере вы встретите старика Радагаста. Передай ему прощальный привет от Джеймса, который отправляется домой. 

Лис мелко затрясся, кивнул, и опрометью бросился прочь. 

Когда звери скрылись в лесной чаще, Джеймс огляделся. Местность походила на ту, куда они забрели с Себастьяном, после чего им пришлось спасаться от пауков. Эта мысль заставила Джеймса остановиться и задуматься. 

— Что же это за магия, раз звери ее боятся? — спросил он сам себя, пользуясь тем, что поблизости не было ни одной живой души. — Почему они бегут от нее, как от огня? Или же в этом мире магия работает иначе, и от этого несет страх? Ну ничего, уж мне-то она подчинится. Принять бы человеческий облик, а там уж видно будет.

С этими мыслями Джеймс продолжал продвигаться вглубь леса. Копыта с приглушенным стуком ступали по мягкой траве, кое-где устланной листьями. Однако чем дальше он заходил, тем реже становилась трава, тем сильнее сгибались деревья, а листвы на них было все меньше и меньше. Джеймс брел, не замечая этого, погруженный в свои мысли, и потому, оглянувшись по сторонам, был несказанно удивлен, как изменился пейзаж вокруг: деревья почернели и согнулись до самой земли, словно здесь бушевал пожар. На них не было ни одного листочка, как не было их и на земле. Вместо мягкого травяного ковра под копытами обнаружилась иссохшая земля, напоминавшая камень. Джеймс с удивлением взирал стены древней крепости, что высилась за деревьями. 

Наверняка, это было величественное строение. К первому входу вел мост, некогда вытесанный из камня, а теперь ветхий, с множеством сколов и трещин. Ворот на входе видно не было, видимо, они рухнули и истлели сотни лет назад. Высокие башни, стремившиеся когда-то к небу, теперь наполовину обрушились, а от широких галерей остался лишь каменный остов. Камень посерел от влаги и времени, а кое-где и почернел. Джемс почувствовал, как что-то внутри, какой-то первобытный инстинкт заходится в крике ужаса, но вопреки желанию бежать, сломя голову назад к хижине Радагаста, Джеймс нервно фыркнул, качнул головой и двинулся по тропе, что петляла меж черных деревьев. 

Крепость находилась на холме. Джемс понял это, когда остановился у входа на мост и, прежде чем ступить на влажный камень, оглянулся. Лес лежал внизу, простираясь так далеко, что, казалось, ничего, кроме леса, и нет в этом мире. Джеймс мотнул головой, повернулся и осторожно ступил на мост, втайне боясь, чтобы тот не обрушился под ним. Но мост не обрушился ни как только Джеймс ступил на него, ни когда он был посередине, ни в конце пути. Копыта звонко стучали по камню. Все вокруг было безумно странным, пугающим, и Джеймс подспудно ожидал, что сейчас, именно в этот момент, что-то или кто-то может выйти, выпрыгнуть, напасть на него, и потому все его чувства были напряжены до предела. Но самым странным было не это.

Он совершенно не чувствовал магии. Ни грамма того, что всю жизнь струилось в его жилах, наполняло тело силой, пробегало по руке мурашками, когда он направлял чары через волшебную палочку — ничего этого не было. Была лишь темная пугающая крепость, черный лес внизу и стук копыт по камню. Он миновал мост, широкую арку, бывшую некогда воротами, огромное пространство, видимо, служившее в незапамятные времена холлом, и первую галерею, когда услышал его: глухой далекий крик помощи. Джеймс замер и прислушался. Крик доносился откуда-то снизу, словно в крепости были и нижние этажи. Из зала, в котором остановился Джеймс, уходило три лестницы: две наверх, и одна, особенно узкая и ветхая — вниз. Джеймс двинулся было к ней, но внезапно дорогу ему преградило самое ужасное из существ, которое он когда-либо видел. 

Маленький уродец с сизой кожей и бугристым, неправильным лицом, которое словно кто-то намеренно изувечил его. Рваный рот искривился в неприятной ухмылке, обнажая кривые, гнилые зубы, а злобные глазки сверкнули торжеством. 

— Эй, вы! Еда сама пришла к нам! — крикнуло существо. Язык его был грубым, как и само создание, но, к вящему удивлению, Джеймс уловил суть. 

Существо выхватило из грязных, засаленных ножен клинок, покрытый бурыми пятнами — Джеймс предпочел не думать о природе пятен — и стало надвигаться на него. Джеймс сделал пару шагов назад. Внизу поднялся гвалт, и стало понятно, что они тут далеко не одни. По лестнице карабкались такие же жуткие твари, как и та, что объявила Джеймса обедом. Все инстинкты хором возопили: «Беги!» И Джеймс побежал. Если туда он шел крадучись, боясь, как бы не обвалилась галерея или не рухнула еще какая-нибудь стена, то обратно он мчал, не разбирая дороги и не обращая внимания на каменную крошку, что выбивали его копыта. Твари с гиканьем и свистом гнались за ним, и Джеймс почти обезумел от страха. Он стремглав несся по лесу, и тропа петляла, словно запутывая его ноги и не желая выпускать из лесу. В какой-то момент он увидел мелькнувшую за деревьями фигуру, которая показалась смутно знакомой. «Да это же тот самый старик, что приходил к Радагасту! Гэндальф!» — мелькнула в голове мысль, следом за которой пришло желание предупредить старца об опасности. А затем в ствол ближайшего дерева со звоном вонзилась черная от ржавчины стрела, и ноги сами понесли Джеймса дальше. 

Тропа так извивалась, что невозможно было понять, насколько далеко он ушел, когда позади раздался грохот, блеснул яркий свет, и гиканье тех, кто гнался за Джеймсом, стало стихать. «Погоня отстала», — подумалось ему, и Джеймс тряхнул головой. Раскидистые рога зацепили ветвь дерева, и за спиной, совсем близко, раздался глухой удар, словно от падения, а затем лес огласил скрежещущий крик. Джеймс обернулся и увидел огромного паука, ничуть не уступавшего в размерах ему самому. Паук снова издал леденящий душу звук и, быстро перебирая лапами и щелкая жвалами, бросился к Джеймсу. Тот же взревел от досады и снова пустился наутек. Несмотря на то, что легкие начинало разрывать от нехватки воздуха, от внимания Джеймса не укрылось, что на каменистом грунте начала появляться реденькая травка. Впрочем, Джеймс не узнавал этих мест, видимо, черная тропа увела его в сторону от того пути, которым он пришел. Однако времени на раздумья не было, позади слышалось щелканье жвал и топот ног, и потому Джеймс только и мог, что продолжать бег. Вскоре за деревьями послышался знакомый шум, и ликование заполнило душу. Еще несколько минут бега — и догадки подтвердились. Река поблескивала в лучах закатного солнца, и Джеймс что было сил бросился к ней, надеясь, что пауки не рискнут выходить из лесу. 

Твари и впрямь остановились у кромки леса, не решаясь сунуться дальше, в то время как Джеймс выскочил на каменистый берег и теперь удалялся, двигаясь вдоль реки. 

— Глупый, глупый олень! — донесся до него голос одного из пауков. — Ты все равно пойдешь в лес! 

Джеймс повернул голову и увидел, что пауки следуют вдоль кромки леса вровень с ним. И впрямь, пожелай он сунуться в лес, тут же попал бы в сети. Но паукам было невдомек, что в лес Джеймс возвращаться не собирался. Он даже перешел на шаг, а потом и вовсе замедлился. Так он и брел вдоль течения, слушая вопли пауков, доносящиеся из леса. 

«Рано или поздно преследование им надоест, — думал Джеймс, переставляя уставшие ноги. — Да и как бы они на обратном пути не нашли хижину Радагаста и всех тех зверей, что бежали от крепости. В прошлый раз из-за моей самонадеянности пострадала Лили и Гарри, если теперь пострадают те невинные звери и старик, я не прощу себе этого. Они ведь даже не узнают, что погибли только потому, что одному глупому оленю вздумалось прогуляться до старой крепости».

— Глупый, глупый олень! — вторили его мыслям пауки из-за деревьев. — Он думает, что река защитит его? Солнце защищает его, злое солнце! Но ночь — наше время, и, как только солнце зайдет, мы с вами вонзим жвала в его нежное мясцо.

Джеймс вздрогнул и посмотрел на солнце. Край диска уже почти касался линии горизонта, и нужно было бежать, спасаться, уносить ноги, но Джеймс даже не знал, куда. В душе его снова проснулся страх, и, ведомый им, Джеймс снова побежал, словно старался догнать закатывающееся за горизонт солнце. Но оно неумолимо садилось, над водой уже тянуло вечерней прохладой, а пауки радостно клацали жвалами в предвкушении скорого пира. Река — или это была кровь в ушах — грохотала все громче, все более пугающе. Наконец последний лучик солнца блеснул над горизонтом, и на мир опустилось мягкое покрывало сумерек. Пауки в лесу радостно заскрежетали, и вдруг в ответ им прозвучал новый звук.

Рык какого-то огромного зверя. 

Джеймс встал на дыбы, готовясь отбиваться то ли от пауков, то ли от нового неизвестного врага, но усталость взяла верх, и он рухнул наземь.


	5. Глава 4

Джеймс проснулся от того, что на него светило солнце. Неподалеку кто-то переговаривался, а еще вкусно пахло. Он приоткрыл один глаз и обнаружил, что его окружают стены из дерева, сам он лежит на мягкой подстилке из сена, рядом кто-то заботливый поставил миску с водой. Джеймс открыл оба глаза и принялся рассматривать все вокруг. Помещение, где он очутился, не было похоже на хижину Радагаста. В той было пыльно и тесно, а здесь, напротив, светло и просторно. Впрочем, судя по запаху, здесь держали животных. 

«Интересно, где они? Любезно уступили мне место?» — подумал Джеймс. 

Переговаривающиеся голоса послышались совсем рядом, буквально за деревянными воротами, и Джеймс невольно разобрал, о чем именно шла речь. 

— Пожалуйста, можно мы на него посмотрим? — вопрошал тоненький голосок, 

— Не думаю, — ответил грубоватый, низкий голос. — Наш гость еще слаб. Ему стоит отдохнуть. 

— Ну пожалуйста, — протянул первый голос, и в нем послышалось что-то овечье. — Одним глазком! 

— Не вздумай его будить, — сдался грубоватый голос, и деревянные ворота приоткрылись. Джеймс быстро закрыл глаза и притворился спящим. Что-то небольшое прошло рядом и остановилось. Джеймс чуточку подглядел и увидел совсем юного ягненка, который рассматривал его с нескрываемым интересом. 

— Какой большой, — осторожно проблеял ягненок. — Какие рога!

— Привет! — Джеймс открыл оба глаза и поднял голову. Ягненок испуганно шарахнулся и стукнулся о стену. 

— П-п-простите, я разбудил вас, — жалобно протянул он.

— Нет-нет, все нормально. — Джеймс поднялся на ноги и посмотрел на малыша сверху. — Я уже давно проснулся, просто лежал тут, наслаждался тишиной и спокойствием. 

Вид перепуганного ягненка знатно развеселил Джеймса. 

— Эй, ты чего? — Джеймс потянулся к малышу, но тот только сильнее заметался по хлеву. 

Дверь отворилась, и ягненок опрометью выскочил прочь. Джеймс фыркнул и принялся пить воду, когда заметил большую тень, нависшую над ним. Он поднял голову и во все глаза уставился на огромного человека, что вошел в его скромное прибежище. Вошедший был высоким и широкоплечим, но в фигуре его было что-то звериное. То, что Джеймс частенько видел в Сириусе, когда повадки пса отражались и на человеческом облике друга. 

— Ты был измотан, — пророкотал человек. Джеймс отчетливо расслышал в голосе рычание, и это лишь сильнее утвердило его в мысли, что человек непрост. — За тобой гнались темные твари, очень темные. Но я заставил их убраться восвояси. Где ты нашел их?

— В лесу, — бросил Джеймс, не надеясь особо, что собеседник его поймет. — У старой крепости.

— Вот, значит, как. У старой крепости, — задумчиво произнес человек, и Джеймс чуть снова не рухнул от неожиданности. — Да, я понимаю язык зверей и птиц. Мое имя Беорн, и мы виделись с тобой вчера ночью. Это мой дом, и пока ты здесь — ты в безопасности. 

Джеймс непонимающе глядел на Беорна и пытался понять, откуда он может знать язык животных. Более того, Джеймс был абсолютно уверен, что никаких людей он вчера ночью не видел. 

— Пожалуй, стоит кое-что прояснить, — Беорн ухмыльнулся и расправил плечи. В следующий миг на глазах у Джеймса развернулось самое удивительное анимагическое превращение, из всех, что он когда-либо видел. Медленно, словно не торопясь, Беорн становился еще выше, еще шире, обрастал шерстью. Лицо его вытягивалось, пальцы на руках сгибались наподобие звериных когтей. Если анимагическое превращение происходило быстро, почти в мгновение ока, а трансформация оборотня — вспомнился Ремус — шла медленно и, очевидно, причиняла немалую боль, то превращение Беорна было удивительным сочетанием этих видов преобразования, что привело Джеймса в удивление. 

— Да, так нам будет намного проще, — проговорил Беорн, опускаясь на четыре лапы и глядя в лицо Джеймсу. — Начнем сначала: откуда ты?

— Меня зовут Джеймс, и я ищу свою семью. Точнее, скорее всего, моя семья осталась в другом мире, и, кажется, уже погибла. Меня нашел Радагаст у реки, выходил, вылечил. Я прогуливался по лесу, когда услышал, что в старой крепости — не знаю, как она называется — пробудилась магия. Я был волшебником в своем мире и подумал, что смогу воспользоваться этой магией, чтобы вернуться домой. Но у меня ничего не получилось.

— Да и неудивительно, — отрезал Беорн. — Здешняя магия подчиняется не всем. Я не знаю, из какого ты мира, раз уж там волшебство доступно любому оленю, но с чарами тебе не совладать. 

— Эй, в своем мире я был человеком! Просто умел превращаться в оленя, вот и все. Так же, как и ты превращаешься в медведя. 

— Ты был оборотнем? — Беорн потоптался на месте.

— О нет. Не совсем. В нашем мире оборотни были больными людьми, неспособными контролировать свое превращение. Мой друг был оборотнем. Он зависел от лунных циклов и не мог сохранить рассудок. Потому я и научился превращаться в зверя — чтобы моему другу было не так одиноко в эти дни и он мог гулять. 

— Странный у вас мир, — Беорн мотнул головой. — И люди в нем странные. Но мне нравится то, что ты сказал. Даже если оборотни и были вторым сортом у вас, то ты проявил великодушие и не отвернулся от друга. 

— Как можно! — возмутился Джеймс. 

— Что ж, в нашем мире оборотни превращаются по своему желанию. Превращались.

— Что-то случилось? — Джеймс чуть склонил голову набок.

— Да, — Беорн гневно ударил лапой по полу. — Моих братьев переловили орки. Сделали оборотней своими игрушками. Издевались над ними ради шутки.

— Что? — Джеймс стукнул копытом по дощатому полу. — Их надо немедленно спасать!  
— Поздно, — хмуро бросил Беорн. — Они погибли. Замучены орками. Остался один я. Последний оборотень в Средиземье. 

— А у вас это как-то передается? — задумчиво спросил Джеймс. — Ну там, через укус? У нас в мире человек, укушенный оборотнем, тоже становится оборотнем.

— Нет, — Беорн покачал головой. — Только родиться. 

— Мне очень жаль твой род, — Джеймс покачал головой. 

— А мне — твою семью. Что ж, если тебе и впрямь так нужно вернуться, посмотрим, что можно сделать. Я, разумеется, не Гэндальф и не Радагаст, но тоже кое-что могу.

С этими словами Беорн шумно вздохнул и стал уменьшаться. Джеймс заворожено наблюдал за тем, как втягивается в кожу шерсть, как выпрямляется спина, как укорачивается морда. В конце концов, Беорн в человеческом облике поднялся на ноги и принялся разминать плечи. По сравнению с медведем, человек казался уже не таким большим, хотя по человеческим меркам он все равно был внушительным.

— Если ты не возражаешь, — Беорн положил руки на голову Джеймсу. Тот не возражал и лишь прикрыл глаза. 

— Я не знаю, что это за чары, — проговорил Беорн спустя несколько минут. — Это не похоже ни на одного из известных мне магов, да и на волшебство, что могло пробудиться в старой крепости, это тоже не похоже. Та сила темная, и пауки, которые гнались за тобой — ее порождение. Лес уже болен.

— В смысле — болен? — не понял Джеймс.

— Я видел это в твоей голове, — продолжал Беорн. — То, где ты был, когда впервые увидел паука. Лес уже болен тьмой, и она будет усиливаться, пока не накроет его полностью. В старой крепости пробудилось древнее и могущественное зло. 

— А по поводу меня? Как мне вернуться домой или хотя бы стать человеком? — напомнил Джеймс. 

— Вряд ли это получится, — Беорн покачал головой. — Я видел смерть в твоей голове, я видел отчаяние. Ты не вернешься. 

— И что мне делать? — Джеймс опустил голову, словно выискивая что-то в сене.

— Тебе? Ты не зря оказался здесь и ты не зря стал именно оленем. Что-то должно произойти. Ты либо спасешь кого-то, либо сделаешь что-то важное. Ищи свой путь. 

— Что важного может сделать олень? — фыркнул Джеймс. 

— Не знаю. Это твой путь и пройти его предстоит тебе, — Беорн пожал плечами. — Впрочем, я видел еще кое-что. Слышал — если быть точным. 

— Музыка? — предположил Джеймс. — Я слышу ее постоянно, каждую ночь, с того самого момента, как оказался здесь.

— Да, музыка. В ней твой ответ. И тут я могу помочь. 

— Правда? — Джеймс приободрился и поднял голову.

— После обеда я покажу тебе тропу. Если ты выйдешь сейчас, то до наступления темноты уже попадешь к тем, кто зовет тебя, кто нуждается в тебе. К тем, чью музыку и пение ты слышишь во снах.

Эту новость Джеймс воспринял с радостью. Впрочем, с куда большей радостью он воспринял обед, принесенный Беорном. Пока Джеймс наслаждался сочными ягодами и твердыми грибами, Беорн вышел на улицу. Джеймс расслышал голоса других зверей, по всей видимости, подопечных Беорна. 

«В конце концов, — думал Джеймс, жуя белый гриб, — тут был тот маленький ягненок. Вполне возможно, что он не один». 

Как бы хорошо ни было в гостях у Беорна, Джеймсу не терпелось отправиться дальше. Особенно теперь, когда он оказался так близок к разгадке своего сна, каждая минута промедления казалась прожитой впустую. Пока Беорн кормил других своих питомцев — это стало понятно из разговора, доносившегося со двора — в памяти всплыли отрывки прошлого, когда Джеймс особо ничем не был занят и попросту убивал время. Только теперь, получив второй шанс, хоть и в зверином облике, он не хотел терять ни мгновения. И так уже слишком много времени было потрачено на болезни и знакомство с новым миром. Джеймс тряхнул головой, не боясь задеть стены или полки, и вышел из хлева.

Зеленая лужайка перед домом Беорна была залита солнцем. Сам хозяин дома стоял посреди двора, а вокруг него толпились овцы и козлы, ягнята и козлята, пара пони, несколько поросят и даже одна лошадь. Увидев эту пеструю компанию, Джеймс вмиг понял, зачем Беорну такой большой хлев. 

— Ну что, друзья мои, наш гость покидает нас, — произнес Беорн, и звери недружным хором выкрикнули слова прощания. 

— Заходите, — он указал на хлев. — Я проведу гостя, а вам пока не следует гулять без меня, пусть даже и во дворе.

Животные потянулись в распахнутые ворота, а Джеймс посмотрел в сторону леса. Видимо, те твари, которые гнались за ним вчера ночью, насторожили Беорна, и теперь он не хотел, чтобы кто-то из его друзей пострадал.

— Пока мы не знаем, насколько силен наш враг, я не могу надеяться на то, что мои чары защитят тех, кто гуляет во дворе. Над домом-то посильнее будут, — бросил Беорн, когда ворота были надежно заперты, а сам он вышел за забор и побрел в сторону леса. Джеймс брел рядом с ним. 

В отличие от болтливого Себастьяна Беорн был молчаливым, отчего было слегка не по себе. Предстоящая встреча с таинственной музыкой из снов не только радовала, но и пугала, и Джеймс был бы рад болтовне старого друга, отвлекавшей от тяжелых мыслей. Но спутник его был молчалив, и неизвестно, что было хуже: бесконечные разговоры или напряженная тишина. 

Наконец, показалась кромка леса и Беорн взглянул под ноги. 

— Дальше пойдешь один, — бросил он. — Держись этой тропы, не сворачивай с нее и помни: лес болен. Ты видел тварей, что принесли в лес тьму и смерть и, если увидишь их еще раз, скачи во весь опор. 

— Спасибо, — тихо произнес Джеймс. Видимо, на этом Беорн посчитал их беседу оконченой, а потому развернулся и пошел к дому. Джеймс же внимательно принюхался к тропе, особо не понимая, какой запах хочет различить, сорвал сочную травинку, прожевал ее и двинулся к лесу. 

Ветви деревьев низким сводом нависали над Джеймсом, и тот постоянно поворачивал голову, боясь зацепиться за что-то рогом. Если до этого пауки из старой крепости были просто пауками, и Джеймсу было невдомек, почему Беорн называл их злом, то теперь, в лесу, это становилось отчетливо ясно. Как и то, что лес болен, тяжело и, наверное, безнадежно. Воздух был сырым, спертым и затхлым, словно Джеймс оказался не в лесу, а в какой-то каморке, в которую уже добрую сотню лет никто не заглядывал. Однако это было не самым страшным. Со всех сторон, куда ни глянь, свисала паутина. Джеймс дрогнул и ускорил шаг, и стук его копыт по прелой листве звучал очень глухо, словно был не совсем реальным, как и все в этом лесу. Деревья расплывались перед глазами, звуки таяли, не успев донестись до уха. От запаха сырости Джеймс чихнул и все-таки зацепил рогом тенет паутины. Послышался шум, щелканье жвал, и на тропу откуда-то сверху свалился огромный, почти в рост Джеймса, паук. С минуту он глупо таращился по сторонам своими восемью глазами, а потом уставился на Джеймса.

— Обед! — щелкнул паук. Джеймс взревел, встал на дыбы и ударил паука в мягкое тело. С неприятным, отвратительным хрустом тварь откатилась, и Джеймс рванул что было сил в лес. Он не обращал внимания на то, что рвет паутины, что за спиной у него сыплются с ветвей новые и новые пауки, что он окончательно сбился с тропы и заплутал, что лес становился все гуще и гуще. Какой-то первобытный инстинкт гнал Джеймса все дальше и дальше, пока в ноздри не ударил новый запах. 

Запах дыма от костра.

Джеймс забыл, что за ним гонится полчище пауков, ударился о запах, словно о каменную стену и замер. Даже щелканье несметного числа жвал не могло заглушить то, что он услышал. За деревьями звучала та самая музыка из сна. 

Что-то липкое коснулось ноги Джеймса, вырывая из сладостной неги наслаждения. Он повернулся и тут же встал на дыбы. Подкравшийся чересчур близко паук опрокинулся навзничь и глупо задрыгал своими длинными ногами. Джеймс взревел и бросился к спасительной мелодии. 

Он чудом проскочил между деревьями, не зацепив ничего раскидистыми рогами, и очутился на поляне, освещенной пламенем костра. На него воззрились десятки пар глаз. Впрочем, оценить прелесть собравшихся Джеймс не успел. Вслед за ним на поляну высыпали пауки.

— Огонь! — крикнул чей-то властный, холодный и высокий голос, и в следующий миг пауков осыпало градом стрел. 

— А олень? Владыка, что делать с оленем? — спросили откуда-то из толпы. Джеймс должен был почувствовать себя в опасности, но, напротив, никогда еще он не ощущал себя более защищенным, чем здесь, на этой поляне. 

— Не трогайте его! — приказал голос. — Он не сопротивляется. Поймайте его и приведите ко мне! Троих должно хватить. Остальные — зачистить этот участок леса. К утру ни одного паука не должно быть в живых. 

Мимо Джеймса летели стрелы, бежали ноги, а затем его шею опутала веревка, за другой конец которой с силой потянули. Он даже не стал сопротивляться и просто побрел навстречу тому, кто приказал не причинять ему вреда. 

Говоривший поднялся на ноги. Он был высок и светлолик, а в величественной его манере движений чувствовалась власть. И то, что остальные называли его Владыкой, и то, что на голове Джеймс рассмотрел корону, выполненную на манер сплетенных ветвей, лишь подтвердило его догадку. Перед ним был король.

— Лесное создание, — проговорил тот, что вел Джеймса, — склони голову перед королем лесных эльфов, владыкой Трандуилом Лихолесским.


	6. Глава 5

Тропа, по которой вели Джеймса, была куда шире, чем та, по которой он вышел к поляне. Владыка Трандуил — как называли его остальные — шел во главе процессии. Двое подданных, шедших рядом, убрали лиры за спины и теперь продвигались вперед с мечами наготове. Джеймс никак не мог понять, почему эти господа называют себя эльфами. В его памяти еще были живы те, другие эльфы — намного ниже и значительно скромнее. С другой же стороны, они назвались именно лесными эльфами, а не домовыми, а потому судить однозначно нельзя было. 

Джеймс брел в конце процессии и время от времени цеплял ветви то правым, то левым рогом. Ощущения оказались не самыми приятными, а ветви становились все ниже и ниже, сплетаясь в низкую арку. 

— Погоди немного, сейчас просторнее станет, — эльф, шедший рядом с Джеймсом, мягко потрепал его по шее. Джеймс бы поблагодарил его, но левый рог как раз зацепился за ветку, и Джеймс нервно тряхнул головой и фыркнул.

Эльф, чьего имени Джеймс не знал, оказался прав: вскоре коридор из деревьев закончился, и тропа вышла к великолепному замку. Все эльфы стали подниматься по кованой лестнице к воротам, и Джеймс двинулся было за ними, когда провожатый остановил его. 

— Нет, друг мой, нам в другую сторону.

Двери замка закрылись, а Джеймс с провожатым побрели вдоль замка. За спиной Джеймс слышал шум воды, и внезапно осознал, что ужасно хочет пить. Однако эльф повел его в совершенно противоположную сторону. Джеймс остановился и недовольно тряхнул головой. 

— Идем же, — эльф настойчиво потянул за поводья, но Джеймс замер как вкопанный и шумно втянул ноздрями запах, что доносился со стороны воды. 

— Ты хочешь пить? — эльф усмехнулся. — Я бы не советовал тебе воду из реки. В стойле тебя ждет чистая вода, свежие травы и плоды. 

Джеймс мотнул головой, но все же сдвинулся с места и последовал за эльфом.

Стойло, в которое новый знакомый привел Джеймса, оказалось поистине королевским. Сложно было представить более просторное помещение для животных. Огромный зал с высокими потолками был разделен тонкими перегородками на денники. Один из них пустовал, в остальных же обнаружились обитатели — прекрасные белогривые кони.

— Вот сюда, пожалуйста, — эльф распахнул дверцу, и Джеймс ступил на толстый слой мягкой травы, что устилала пол в его новом жилище. 

— Олень? — презрительно фыркнул один из коней.

— Возможно, — сонно отозвалась немолодая кобыла. — Помню, когда я была еще жеребенком, один старый конь говорил, будто у Владыки был королевский олень. Так что я не удивлюсь, если Владыка снова изволил сделать оленя своим питомцем. 

Джеймс счел разумным промолчать. Тем более эльф — Джеймс хотел бы думать о нем, как о друге — как раз принес воду и свежие травы.

— Гутар! — раздался со стороны дверей знакомый голос, и Джеймс, который едва успел прильнуть к воде, поднял голову.

— Да, Владыка? — Гутар вытянулся по струнке и поклонился.

— Ступай, Гутар. Я сам позабочусь о новом друге. 

Гутар отвесил легкий поклон и удалился. Трандуил подошел к деннику Джеймса и смерил того долгим взглядом. 

— Здравствуй, мой новый друг, — с легкой грустью в голосе произнес он. 

Джеймс чуть наклонил голову и внимательно посмотрел на него. Если та старая кобыла ничего не путала, и у Трандуила на самом деле когда-то был олень, то сейчас у него совершенно не было повода для грусти. 

— У меня некогда был олень, — Трандуил будто подбирал слова. — Мой старый добрый друг. Я давно подумывал о том, чтобы найти подобного. Ты очень похож на него. Я надеюсь, мы сможем стать добрыми друзьями. 

Джеймс наклонил голову в другую сторону. 

— Он служил мне верой и правдой долгие годы. Но бессмертие — это то, что эльфы не могут передать даже самым прекрасным созданиям. Время — непобедимый враг — отняло у меня моего друга. И как же мне больно понимать, что отнимет и тебя. 

Джеймс ткнул Трандуила носом, желая то ли подбодрить его, то ли прервать затянувшуюся речь. 

— Но часть его все еще со мной, — задумчиво произнес Трандуил. — Рога моего друга украшают изголовье моего трона.

«Странное проявление дружелюбия», — подумал Джеймс. 

— И я говорю это вовсе не затем, чтобы смутить или испугать тебя, а для того, чтобы ты знал: ты не будешь забыт. Никогда. 

Джеймс тяжело вздохнул и мотнул головой. 

— Но это будет нескоро, — Трандуил провел ладонью по шее Джеймса. — А пока что отдыхай. 

Он развернулся и направился к выходу из стойла. Уже с улицы донесся его голос. 

— Гутар, я сам буду заниматься оленем.

— Но, Владыка, объезжать оленя куда сложнее, чем лошадь.

— И все же я хочу заниматься этим сам. 

Джеймс подогнул ноги и опустился на мягкую подстилку, чувствуя на себе взгляды остальных лошадей. Впрочем, теперь они никак не комментировали появление Джеймса, предоставив ему возможность спокойно подремать.

Когда Джеймс проснулся, на улице уже рассвело. Двери стойла были распахнуты настежь. Остальные денники пустовали, видимо, их обитателей вывели на прогулку. 

— Итак, мой друг, ты очнулся, — донесся со стороны входа голос Трандуила. — Надеюсь, готов к небольшой прогулке?

Джеймс поднялся на ноги и недоверчиво посмотрел на Трандуила, который подошел ближе и теперь внимательно рассматривал его. 

— Выходи, — замок щелкнул, и дверь отворилась. Пальцы Трандуила сомкнулись на поводьях. Джеймс недовольно мотнул головой и уперся ногами в пол. 

— Я не хочу причинять боль такому прекрасному созданию, как ты. Я хотел бы, чтобы ты был мне другом и соратником. 

В голосе Трандуила зазвенела сталь, и Джеймс решил, что лучше подчиниться. Он аккуратно переступил с ноги на ногу и вышел из денника. 

— Прекрасно. А теперь склонись, — Трандуил требовательно надавил рукой на шею Джеймса, но тот возмущенно фыркнул. Мотнул головой и тут же выпрямился, думая о том, что услышал пару мгновений назад. Однако Трандуил лишь снисходительно рассмеялся. 

— Виден норов, — произнес он. — Воистину Королевский олень. Не хочешь прислуживать. Что ж, тогда я приглашаю тебя осмотреть новые владения. Коль скоро ты — Королевский олень, они отчасти и твои. 

Джеймс внимательно посмотрел на Трандуила. Власть никогда не прельщала его, к тому же он прекрасно понимал, как на самом деле будет выглядеть их дружба. Все сводилось к тому, что Трандуил оказывался его хозяином. И хоть у Джеймса никогда не было хозяев — учителя, наставники, но не хозяева — он понимал, что сотрудничество с Владыкой лесных эльфов наиболее выгодно сейчас. И Джеймс сделал то, чего сам от себя не ожидал.

Он чуть согнул ноги, склоняясь перед Трандуилом и позволяя оседлать себя.

— Отныне Лихолесье — твой дом. 

Трава чуть слышно шелестела под копытами. Трандуил оказался не таким тяжелым, как Джеймс представлял, предвкушая боль в спине. Не то чтобы он поверил в сказки, но друга было завести куда приятнее, чем обрести хозяина. Все-таки брести по лесу с другом на спине было почти приятно. Редкие лучи солнца с трудом пробивались через густую листву, и в полумраке леса слух невероятно обострился. Каждый шорох, скрип каждой ветки слышался особенно четко. 

Щелчки, которые услышал Джеймс, не были похожи на миролюбивый шорох. Он замедлил шаг и прислушался. 

— Что случилось, друг мой? — с усмешкой в голосе спросил Трандуил. Джеймс не мог попросить его заткнуться, а потому нервно мотнул головой и снова повел ухом. 

Щелчки явно приближались, и Джемс втянул ноздрями воздух. Пахло сыростью и гнилью, и этот запах казался знакомым. Джеймс неуверенно переступил с ноги на ногу, не зная, может ли ринуться навстречу невидимому врагу, или все же не стоит подвергать опасности своего наездника. Впрочем, тот сам оказался способным принимать решения.

— К замку! — резко бросил Трандуил, и Джеймс беспрекословно подчинился. Он развернулся и бросился по тропе назад. Удивительно, как далеко в лес они успели забрести. Щелчки становились все громче, и Джеймс узнал в этом звуке клацанье паучьих жвал. Вот только теперь к нему добавился треск веток, которые ломались от ударов об оленьи рога.

Должно быть, они наделали немало шума, а может, стража стояла у замка постоянно. Так или иначе, когда Джеймс выскочил на поляну, Трандуил спешился на ходу. 

— В юго-западной части леса гнездо пауков. Отправить туда отряд. К рассвету ни одной твари не должно остаться.

Его голос звучал так холодно и властно, что Джеймс замер, как вкопанный. Он слышал эти интонации раньше. Очень давно, в прошлой жизни. Однако сейчас, в совершенно другой ситуации, они вызывали не отвращение, даже напротив — восхищение. 

Эльфы-дозорные ринулись в замок, чтобы уже через минуту оттуда выскочил боевой отряд и устремился в глубь леса. 

Ладонь Трандуила легла на шею Джеймса. 

— Ты сослужил сегодня добрую службу. Ступай, тебе нужно отдохнуть. Гутар принесет тебе свежую еду и питье. 

Джеймс тяжело вздохнул и побрел к стойлу. Где-то за его спиной скрипнули ворота замка. Трандуил возвращался на свой трон, Джеймсу же пора было вернуться в денник, перекусить немного и, возможно, даже вздремнуть.


	7. Глава 6

Жизнь в замке Владыки Лесных Эльфов оказалась не такой-то и плохой. Спустя пару дней после прибытия в замок Джеймс осмелился выйти днем из стойла. Гутар каждое утро выпускал лошадей на улицу, чтобы они могли прогуливаться вокруг замка. В те дни, когда Трандуил не приходил в стойло, Джеймс выходил на улицу вместе с лошадьми и прогуливался по поляне, рассматривая замок и окрестные деревья. В лес он соваться не рисковал, памятуя о пауках, которых они с Трандуилом встретили на первой же прогулке. 

Хотя такие дни, когда Джеймсу приходилось гулять в одиночестве, были, скорее, исключением. Трандуил и впрямь занимался своим новым оленем с невероятным тщанием. Они с Джеймсом прогуливались по лесу каждый день, забредая все дальше и дальше. Однажды они побрели на восток, вдоль реки и вышли к озеру, на котором стоял город. Джеймсу он показался странным. Все выглядело так, словно город некогда был великолепным, но в какой-то миг обнищал. Джеймс хотел бы спросить об этом у Трандуила, но не представлял, как это можно сделать. К счастью, тот сам решил порассуждать об этом.

— Эсгарот — Озерный город. Он мог бы стать величайшим городом, — Трандуил тихо вздохнул. — Но их бургомистр слишком любит золото и не думает о благополучии горожан. 

Джеймс качнул головой и побрел вдоль озера. 

— Мы торгуем с ними, — продолжал Трандуил. — Но я бы не сказал, что бургомистр так уж хорош. У эльфов такое отношение к сородичам не приветствуется. 

Джеймс немного повернул голову, смерил город взглядом и фыркнул.

— Даже тебе, мой дорогой друг, претит такое отношение к сородичам, — с легкой усмешкой произнес Трандуил. — Что ж, остается лишь любоваться здешним пейзажем. 

В его словах была доля правды. Пейзаж был действительно хорош. Озерная гладь отражала облака, что плыли по небу, а вдалеке возвышалась гора.

— Одинокая Гора. Эребор, — в голосе Трандуила странным образом смешались тоска, раздражение и презрение. — И город, что был у ее подножия. Они пали жертвой сначала гномьей жадности, а затем и ужасного дракона. 

Он тронул поводья, заставляя Джеймса развернуться. Тот чуть качнул головой, задев рогами ветви деревьев, и двинулся к замку. Похоже, гора вызывала у Трандуила странные, смешанные эмоции одним только своим видом, а испытывать на себе его раздражение не слишком-то хотелось. 

Когда они вернулись к замку, Джеймс увидел у врат знакомого старца. Гэндальф — маг, приходивший к Радагасту, стоял теперь у обители лесных эльфов. 

— Гэндальф! — воскликнул Джеймс, но из оленьей пасти ожидаемо вырвался лишь громкий рев. 

— Не переживай так, друг мой, это Митрандир. Он не опасен для нас, — Трандуил рассмеялся и спешился. 

— Приветствую, Трандуил, — Гэндальф оперся на свой посох.

— Митрандир. Что привело тебя в эти края?

— Это долгий разговор, — Гэндальф усмехнулся и последовал вместе с Трандуилом в замок. Джеймс понурил голову и тяжело вздохнул. Гэндальф не узнал его. Конечно, Джеймс не был единственным оленем в здешних лесах, но хотел бы думать, что олень он особенный и запоминающийся. Как выяснилось — нет. Либо же у Гэндальфа было действительно серьезное дело, не терпящее отлагательств. 

Джеймс сделал круг по поляне, отчаянно не желая возвращаться в стойло, несмотря даже на то, что там была чистая вода, да и голод давал о себе знать. Хотелось дождаться Гэндальфа, хоть это стремление и было невероятно странным. В конце концов, он не мог полноценно поговорить с Гэндальфом, а если бы и мог — вряд ли смог бы подобрать тему для разговора. 

— Ты — тот самый олень, которого выходил Радагаст? 

Редкие солнечные лучи окрасились багровым — солнце явно клонилось к закату, — когда Гэндальф вышел, наконец, из замка и подошел к Джеймсу. Его сморщенная ладонь провела по меху на шее, заставив Джеймса вздрогнуть и поднять голову. 

— Да, тот самый олень, — Гэндальф усмехнулся. — Однако же, как будет рад Радагаст, когда узнает, что выходил нового питомца Владыки лесных эльфов. 

Джеймс горделиво вскинул голову и фыркнул, а потом все же покосился на Гэндальфа. 

— Если хочешь знать, с Радагастом и его питомцами все хорошо. Он был очень напуган, когда ты не вернулся, так что, думаю, обрадуется, узнав, что ты жив и здоров. 

Джеймс благодарно ткнулся носом в плечо Гэндальфа — это пока что был единственно возможный способ хоть как-то выражать чувства. Тот благодушно рассмеялся, снова потрепал Джеймса по шее, развернулся и побрел прочь. Вскоре фигура Гэндальфа скрылась за деревьями, и Джеймс наконец-то ощутил, что день закончился. Тем более из замка вышел Гутар и прошел к стойлу, и Джеймс последовал за ним. 

Жизнь в Лихолесье шла своим чередом. Конечно, здешние звери были не так дружелюбны, как те, что жили у хижины Радагаста, и Джеймс так и не обзавелся если не другом, то хотя бы каким-никаким собеседником. Он понимал, что большинство лошадей избегают его компании только лишь потому, что считают его заносчивым или высокомерным, словно королевский отпечаток лег на него несмываемым клеймом. Доходило даже до того, что беседы в стойле смолкали с появлением Джеймса. 

«Должно быть, — размышлял Джеймс во время одной из прогулок в полном одиночестве, — такое отношение остальных — наказание за то, как я сам вел себя в прошлой жизни. Пожалуй, мне не стоило так неприкрыто выражать свою неприязнь к кому-либо. Да к тому же Нюниусу, хоть он и мерзкий червяк». 

Но, видимо, осознание это пришло слишком поздно, поскольку с того дня ничего не изменилось. Лошади все так же сторонились его, лесное зверье, которого и так было мало, пряталось при приближении Джеймса с Трандуилом на спине. Последний же, к его чести, оставался добрым к своему оленю и регулярно прогуливался верхом по лесу. Похоже, Трандуил нашел в Джеймсе идеального собеседника: ни возразить, ни перебить, ни тем более оскорбить Владыку обычный олень не мог, а потому Трандуил мог рассуждать вслух о тех вещах, что его волновали. Конечно, не со всеми выводами Трандуила Джеймс мог согласиться, но голос живого существа, который обращался к нему, приятно ласкал слух, а в здешней политике Джеймс слишком мало смыслил, чтобы наступать туда хоть одним копытом. 

Судя по всему, Трандуил частенько разговаривал сам с собой даже в королевских палатах. Но некоторые темы, похоже, не были предназначены для стен замка, у которых, как и у любых других стен, могли обнаружиться уши — в этом случае длинные с заостренными концами. Похоже, Трандуил никому особо не доверял. 

С того времени, как Джеймс встретился с Гэндальфом, прошло около месяца, и встреча успела позабыться, скрыться за чередой одинаковых дней. Однако после той беседы что-то в поведении Трандуила неуловимо изменилось. Джеймс раньше не замечал, чтобы эльфийские отряды прочесывали лес, а после визита Гэндальфа они стали чуть ли не каждый день уходить в чащу, откуда возвращались затемно. Джеймс слышал бряцанье их мечей, когда Гутар уже закрывал ворота стойла. Джеймс подозревал, что это как-то связано с тем гнездом пауков, на которое набрели сами Джеймс и Трандуил, но ведь оно уже было зачищено. Впрочем, Джеймс полагал, что это гнездо — далеко не единственное в Лихолесье, а значит, для отрядов эльфов могла найтись работа. 

Изменились и маршруты, по которым прогуливался по лесу Трандуил — и Джеймс, соответственно, тоже. Теперь они все чаще выходили к озеру, сторонясь лесной чащи, как будто там могла таиться угроза. Трандуил по большей части молчал, предаваясь своим думам и лишь изредка вздыхая. Похоже, Гэндальф поведал Трандуилу нечто важное и требующее обдумывания. 

Так продолжалось несколько дней. Озеро успело изрядно надоесть Джеймсу, и он задумался о том, чтобы заартачиться и не идти туда ни в коем случае. Они с Трандуилом как раз вернулись, и он даже зашел в стойло, чтобы лично положить в кормушку Джеймса свежие травы, как он иногда делал. Не то чтобы Трандуил не доверял Гутару, напротив, конюх пользовался доверием и даже уважением Владыки, но иногда последний сам кормил своего питомца. 

— Владыка, вы здесь! — влетевший в стойло эльф явно был чем-то напуган. 

— Чего тебе? — Трандуил бросил на своего подданного высокомерный взгляд. 

— Владыка, вернулся отряд. Они взяли в плен больше десяти гномов, которые неизвестно как попали в наш лес. 

— Что? — Трандуил резко развернулся, стеганув Джеймса по ногам полами плаща. 

— Отряд Леголаса послал в замок гонца. Они приведут гномов. С ними Торин Дубощит. 

Джеймс видел, что Трандуил насилу сдерживается, чтобы не побежать со всех ног. 

— Гномов кинуть в темницу. Дубощита привести ко мне в тронный зал, — отчеканил он и решительным шагом вышел из стойла. 

— Да, друг, у твоего хозяина сейчас добавится хлопот, — эльф покачал головой и вслед за Трандуилом вышел из стойла.


	8. Глава 7

Джеймс проснулся с первыми лучами солнца, что плясали на стенах стойла. Гутар распахнул ворота, и теперь до ушей доносились шелест листвы и поскрипывание ветвей. То, что в Лихолесье не слышно щебетания птиц и топота ног мелких зверей, уже стало привычным и не вызывало такого волнения, как в первые дни. Из чащи тянуло влажностью. Затхлый воздух навевал мысли о тяжелой болезни этого леса. Наверняка потому и не водилось в нем ни птиц, ни белок, ни ежей или других зверей. 

Ржание соседей отвлекло Джеймса от этих мыслей. Гутар рассыпал по кормушкам еду, и лошади заметно оживились. С Королевским Оленем они так и не захотели водиться. Джеймс поднялся на ноги и толкнул дверцу, радуясь беспечности Гутара, который не закрыл денники, видимо, удовлетворившись засовом на воротах стойла. Да и теперь, зайдя в стойло, он оставил ворота нараспашку. Пока остальные завтракали, Джеймс прошел к выходу и выглянул наружу.

Лучи рассветного солнца настойчиво пробирались через ветви старых деревьев. И все же Джеймс скучал по утренней свежести, устав от сырости, которой пахло из леса в любое время суток. 

Джеймс втянул ноздрями воздух, надеясь уловить хоть малую толику прохлады. Внезапно до ушей донесся шорох, и он резко повернул голову. 

— Это всего лишь отцовский олень, — высокий эльф смерил Джеймса взглядом. — Идем, Тауриэль. Бочки сбрасывают в Быстротечную, и они по течению плывут к озеру. Если идти вдоль русла, мы догоним беглецов. 

Джеймс навострил уши и робко тронулся к эльфу, судя по всему — сыну Трандуила. Вероятно, ему могла бы понадобиться помощь. Любая — даже от такого бестолкового существа, как Джеймс. 

— Чего он хочет? — спросила Тауриэль и подозрительно посмотрела на Джеймса. 

— Прости, у нас нет на тебя времени, — принц перекинул лук из одной руки в другую. 

Джеймс недовольно фыркнул и согнул передние ноги в коленях.

— Ты предлагаешь прокатиться?

— Леголас, Владыка Трандуил и без того будет недоволен. Бегство пленников, наша самовольная погоня за ними. Если мы возьмем еще и его оленя, он будет в бешенстве. 

Леголас одним прыжком взобрался к Джеймсу на спину и подал Тауриэль руку. 

— Если хочешь догнать беглецов, это поможет нам ускориться. 

С тяжелым вздохом Тауриэль села к Джеймсу на спину, и он поднялся на ноги. 

— Вперед! — скомандовал Леголас. — Нужно догнать беглых гномов. 

Джеймс всхрапнул и бросился к реке. Он помнил, сколько бед могли бы натворить гномы в матушкином саду, если бы отец вместе с Джеймсом не выманивали их из нор и не выбрасывали, как можно дальше. Однако Трандуил почему-то стремился удержать гномов в своем замке. С другой стороны, и сам Трандуил, и Леголас с Тауриэль, и другие обитатели замка разительно отличались от тех эльфов, которых знавал Джеймс, так что и гномы вполне могли оказаться немного другими. 

У Джеймса не было возможности хорошенько поразмыслить об этом. Он стрелой мчал через лес, к реке, откуда тянуло хоть какой-никакой свежестью.

— Это уже не наши земли, — отметил Леголас, но Джеймс почувствовал необычайный прилив сил и останавливаться не собирался.

— Вон они! — воскликнула Тауриэль, указывая на реку.

Джеймс снова ошибся. По реке плывли бочки, и сидевшие в них создания далеко не были похожи на тех гномов, что хулиганили в саду Поттеров. Они напоминали людей, только куда ниже. Ниже эльфов точно. 

— Орки! — выдохнула вдруг Тауриэль, указывая на противоположный берег реки. 

Джеймс замер, как вкопанный, завидев уродливых существ, которые преследовали бочки с гномами. 

— Уходи, — бросил Леголас, и они с Тауриэль спрыгнули со спины Джеймса. — Возвращайся в замок, да поскорее. Если тебя ранят, отец не простит мне этого. 

Джеймс кивнул, развернулся и поскакал к замку, надеясь, что Трандуил еще не приходил в стойло. Ему нравилась непокорность Леголаса, его непослушание и способность принимать собственное решение, даже если его не одобряет отец. 

На поляне перед стойлом паслись лошади, Гутар возился у ворот — все говорило о том, что Трандуил еще не выходил из замка. "Шалость удалась", — подумал Джеймс и склонил голову, будто его интересовала трава. 

— Гутар! — раздался над поляной голос Трандуила. — Гутар, не видел ли ты Леголаса?

— Нет, Владыка Трандуил, — Гутар поклонился. 

— Надеюсь, он еще в своих покоях, отдыхает после Меретен Гилит. 

— Наверняка, Владыка, — не разгибаясь, произнес Гутар. 

Трандуил подошел к Джеймсу и провел рукой по его шее. 

Тот послушно согнул передние ноги в коленях, позволяя Трандуилу оседлать его. 

— Прогуляемся к реке. 

Джеймс недовольно замотал головой и зафыркал. Трандуил рассмеялся. 

— Ты прав, друг. Берега реки пахнут беглыми гномами. Тогда наш путь лежит к лесу. 

Джеймс удовлетворенно кивнул и побрел к лесу. 

— Торин Дубощит, — с легким презрением в голосе произнес Трандуил, когда они зашли достаточно далеко. — А ведь Гэндальф считал его цель благородной. Он был здесь, старый майар. Просил помочь Дубощиту. Содействовать. Говорил, будто даже Владыка Элронд согласен помочь гномам. Но я не Элронд. Я помню, как камень свел с ума Трора, сделал его похожим на дракона — не телом, но духом. Жадность до сокровищ погубила гномов, а теперь жалкие остатки их рода решили вернуться. Внук, столь же безумный, сколь и дед, нарек себя Королем-Под-Горой и думает, будто это имеет значение. Нет, я не буду гнаться за Торином Дубощитом и его жалкой гвардией. Судьба настигнет его.

Последние слова Трандуил произнес так, словно проклинал неведомого Джеймсу Торина Дубощита и обрекал на вечные муки. С другой же стороны, если Трандуил был знаком еще с дедом Дубощита, он знал, о чем говорил. В любом случае, Джеймс не мог помочь ни словом, ни делом ни одному из них, а потому решил не слишком задумываться над тем, что услышал. 

Твердой рукой Трандуил повернул Джеймса в сторону замка. Обратный путь они проделали в тишине. 

Первыми, кого они обнаружили на поляне у замка, были Леголас и Тауриэль, которые крепко держали одно из тех уродливых созданий, что Джеймс видел у реки. Орк — так назвала его Тауриэль, и причин сомневаться в ее правоте не было. 

— Отец, орков стало слишком много на границах наших владений, — произнес Леголас, как только Трандуил спешился. 

— Вы преследовали орков? — Трандуил нахмурился. — Вы не должны были этого делать. Наша цель — охранять наши границы. 

— Но отец!.. — попытался возразить Леголас. 

— Ведите его в тронный зал. Я желаю допросить его.

Не дожидаясь, пока Леголас и Тауриэль сдвинутся с места, Трандуил стремительным шагом направился в замок. Джеймс потоптался на месте и принялся изучать траву. Леголас и Тауриэль переглянулись и повели брыкающегося орка в замок. 

Прошло не так много времени, когда Тауриэль выскочила из замка и бросилась в чащу леса. Джеймс недовольно всхрапнул. Ничего хорошего ее поведение не предвещало. 

Леголас показался куда позже. Он явно был чем-то расстроен.

— Усилить охрану, — бросил он двоим эльфам, что стояли у ворот. — Владыка Трандуил велел не впускать никого в Лесное Королевство и никого не выпускать из него. 

Стражники кивнули, и массивные двери замка качнулись на петлях.

— А где Тауриэль?

— Ушла в лес, взяла лук и меч. Она еще не возвращалась, — ответил один из стражников. 

Леголас нахмурился и перешагнул порог замка. 

— Принц Леголас, вы же сказали…

— Я помню, что я сказал, — раздраженно отмахнулся Леголас. — Но я должен догнать Тауриэль, пока она не ушла слишком далеко, и вернуть ее. 

Сказав это, он бросился в чащу, оставив стражников недоуменно таращиться ему вслед. Джеймс покачал головой и двинулся к стойлу. На сегодня ему хватило и драм, и политики. 

Конечно, приказ Трандуила Джеймсу ни капельки не понравился. И конечно же, на месте Леголаса и Тауриэль он поступил бы так же: бросился бы в погоню за врагами, даже несмотря на их численное превосходство. В конце концов, сколько раз он сам нарушал правила и действовал без оглядки на приказы и советы? Таких случаев было не меньше сотни. 

Солнечные лучи стали красными — над лесом разливался закат. Джеймс лежал в своем деннике и старался не слушать досужие разговоры, что вели другие лошади. Тревога снедала Джеймса, и беседы о свежести сена казались совершенно неуместными. 

Трандуил вошел в стойло, когда на лес опустились сумерки. При его появлении лошади притихли, словно Владыка мог понимать их речь. 

— Леголас беспокоит меня, — произнес Трандуил, когда Джеймс поднялся на ноги и позволил погладить себя по шее. — Он ушел после того, как я повелел вдвое усилить стражу, и до сих пор не вернулся. Я боюсь, он мог пойти за Тауриэль, а она одержима желанием выследить орков. 

«Людям не нравится, когда их запирают, — хотел бы сказать Джеймс. — И эльфам наверняка тоже».

— Должно быть, он подумал, будто я запираю его, — произнес Трандуил, и Джеймс испугался, что Владыка прочел его мысли. — Однако это не так. Дозорные то и дело доносят об отрядах орков, и Леголас сослужил бы добрую службу на любой из границ Королевства. Что за сила заставила его отправиться в путь? Неужто он и впрямь видит в Тауриэль не только главу стражи?

«Если она — глава стражи, так какого черта ты изгнал ее в критическую минуту, когда каждый боец на счету?» — Джеймса разрывало изнутри, но он все равно не был способен ни на что, кроме рева и фырканья.

— Право, мне не стоило так поспешно судить и прогонять ее, — Трандуил тихо вздохнул. — Но если даже глава Лесной стражи ослушалась приказа, чем предала меня, как я могу быть уверенным в безопасности Королевства? К тому же Тауриэль слишком много значения придала словам орка о раненом гноме. Живые или мертвые — когда гномы представляли интерес для эльфов?

«Да, конечно, если не считать того, что они тоже живые существа», — подумал Джеймс и незамедлительно фыркнул, выражая недовольство. 

— Да-да, — Трандуил раздраженно кивнул. — Откуда бы тебе знать о тех самоцветах? Прекрасных камнях белее света звезд, что хранили бы память о моей жене, погибшей у стен Гундабада. Не из прихоти я отказал гномам в помощи. 

Джеймс с удивлением и даже некоторым страхом смотрел на Трандуила, с лица которого словно спала безупречная маска, обнажив обожженную до черноты плоть. 

— Прости, друг мой, — Трандуил перевел взгляд на Джеймса. — Я, видно, испугал тебя. Однако грядут темные времена. Орки и пауки в здешних лесах, слова пленника о том, что мир поглотит огонь, — все это не дает мне покоя. Да и поход этих гномов во главе с Дубощитом. Какими бы благородными ни называл Гэндальф их цели, я помню о губительной алчности гномов Эребора. Сокровища ведут их, а не жажда справедливости. 

Трандуил снова тяжело вздохнул, заложил руки за спину и побрел к выходу из стойла. Когда ворота за ним закрылись, в душе Джеймса не было больше гнева — лишь понимание. Он и сам был отцом, хоть и ничтожно малое время, но забота о сыне, стремление уберечь его от опасности были просты и понятны. Что для человека, что для эльфа, что для оленя. 

В ту ночь Джеймс уснул с мыслями о Гарри.


	9. Глава 8

На следующий день ни Леголас, ни Тауриэль не вернулись, и стража не принесла ни единой весточки о том, где они могут быть. Трандуил, ослепленный тревогой, пренебрег своими же давешними словами и отправил эльфов-разведчиков прочесывать лес, повелев резать всех орков, если они только попадутся на пути. Если Джеймс не ошибался — а за время, проведенное в Лихолесье, он успел изучить характер Владыки Трандуила — он был в шаге от настоящего безумия, безмолвно прохаживаясь из стороны в сторону. 

К исходу дня Трандуил обошел всю поляну перед замком, но так и не дождался вестей. 

— Всех дозорных и разведчиков отправлять ко мне, — бросил он стражникам, застывшим у ворот, и скрылся в замке. Джеймс вздохнул и принялся обнюхивать ветви ближайших деревьев. Пускай он так и не смог пообщаться со своими соседями по стойлу, понимание того, что они сейчас в лесу, с разведчиками, выслеживают жадных до крови орков, приносило тревогу. А еще Джеймса угнетало, что он вынужден оставаться в замке, в то время как все борются со страшным врагом. Чувства смешались в душе, они бурлили и жаждали вырваться наружу. Джеймс запрокинул голову и заревел. 

Трандуил показался на пороге замка спустя пять минут.

— Неужели я слышу эльфийский рог? — голос дрогнул, на миг обличив настоящие эмоции, что обычно скрывались за маской холодного равнодушия. 

— Нет, Владыка Трандуил, — один из стражников поклонился. — Это рев Королевского Оленя. 

— Что ж, я должен был предвидеть подобное, — прохладно бросил Трандуил и двинулся к Джеймсу. Лицо его было бесстрастно, и невозможно было понять, зол он или же взволнован. Джеймс склонился, позволяя оседлать себя. Не говоря ни слова, Трандуил сел верхом и твердой рукой повернул к лесу. 

Некоторое время они шли молча. Трандуил, судя по вздохам, подбирал слова, Джеймс же думал, что и так слишком много звуков издал за этот день.

— Даже ты, мой друг, — произнес, наконец, Трандуил. — Даже ты не можешь стоять в стороне, когда мир трещит по швам. Я много думал ночью. То, что сказал орк. Будто мир скоро накроет тьма. 

Джеймс недовольно фыркнул и мотнул головой, зацепив рогами пару веток. 

— Звери чуют эти изменения куда острее, чем даже эльфы, не говоря уже о людях или гномах. Возможно, Леголас прав, и эта война касается не только Торина Дубощита. Митрандир говорил то же самое, но…

Он как будто бы подбирал слова. Не для Джеймса, нет. Ему словно хотелось выплеснуть мысли в абсолютно точных выражениях, дабы не вводить в заблуждение себя самого. 

— Лесных эльфов осталось слишком мало. Я не могу позволить втянуть нас в эту войну. Это поставит под угрозу само существование Лесного Королевства. Я, как король, не могу допустить подобного. 

Джеймс тяжело вздохнул. Трандуил оказался еще более осторожным, в некоторой мере даже более боязливым, чем чинуши из Министерства Магии, которые не заметили угрозу, что росла и ширилась. И вот, пожалуйста, множество хороших волшебников и ни в чем не повинных магглов погибло. Джеймс на миг замер, задумавшись, все ли погибшие в его мире, попали в этот, или ему одному так не посчастливилось. 

— И, с одной стороны я, как мудрый правитель, обязан защитить свой народ. Под замком много ходов, где Лесные эльфы смогут надежно укрыться. С другой же стороны, наша армия должна быть готова к бою, если в Средиземье действительно зреет буря. А это значит одно: боль и страдания. Смерть. Я не могу этого допустить.

Джеймс топнул копытом, всхрапнул от негодования и что есть мочи помчался к Быстротечной, туда, где он прошлым утром оставил Леголаса с Тауриэль. 

Берег реки был залит кровью — орков или эльфов, не понять. Солнце закатилось за горизонт, небо потемнело и только вдали плясало зарево. 

"Как странно, — подумал Джеймс. — Вряд ли это закат". 

Он втянул ноздрями воздух и замер. Пахло гарью, отчего кровь забурлила. Звериный инстинкт: страх огня и желание сохранить жизнь любой ценой — призывал бежать к замку. В свою очередь, любопытство и страсть к приключениям звали туда, где разгорался пожар. Поколебавшись несколько мгновений, Джеймс бросился вдоль реки навстречу опасности, не обращая внимания на гневные окрики Трандуила. 

Эсгарот пылал, а в ночном небе над ним бесновался дракон.

— Они разбудили его, — произнес Трандуил, вмиг забыв о возмущении. — Торин Дубощит с собратьями разбудили дракона. Смауг не остановится. 

Джеймс непонимающе повел ушами.

— Этот дракон — ярость и ненависть во плоти. Когда Озерный город сгорит дотла, он может переключиться на Лихолесье. Я должен объявить боевую готовность. 

Джеймс развернулся к чаще, но в следующий миг раздался вопль, переходящий в хрип. Джеймс повернул голову, да и Трандуил на его спине пошевелился, наверняка желая посмотреть, что случилось. 

Смауг стремительно падал в воду. 

— Кто-то из людей убил ту тварь, — в голосе Трандуила не было радости, им снова владел холодный расчет. — Но дракона можно поразить только черной стрелой. Значит, слухи оказались правдой, и потомок Гириона действительно живет в Эсгароте. 

Джеймс не совсем понимал, о чем идет речь, а потому, ведомый рукой Трандуила, покорно двинулся в сторону замка. 

— Объявить боевую готовность! — выкрикнул Трандуил, когда они с Джеймсом вышли на поляну перед замком. — Всех разведчиков, которые будут возвращаться из леса, оставлять здесь. Пускай готовятся к походу!

— Владыка Трандуил, но ведь вы говорили о защите границ, — робко напомнил один из стражников. 

— Все изменилось, — Трандуил заложил руки за спину. — Эсгарот выгорел дотла, однако же и Смауг повержен. Грядет война, которая может охватить все здешние земли. 

— Да, Владыка! — эльф-стражник поклонился. — Я немедленно передам ваш приказ дальше. 

Трандуил кивнул и повел Джеймса в стойло. 

— Сейчас я как никогда близок к получению моей драгоценной реликвии. Самоцветы все еще в сокровищнице Эребора. Это не просто посмертный подарок безутешного вдовца. Это дань памяти Королеве Лесных Эльфов от всего ее народа. 

Джеймс вошел в денник и недовольно посмотрел на Трандуила. 

— Ты осуждаешь меня?

Джеймс чуть наклонил голову и посмотрел на Трандуила исподлобья.

— Да, бесспорно, я понимаю, что все те люди — жители Эсгарота — оказались в ужасном положении. Но я не их правитель, и я не обязан помогать им. Мой народ — Лесные эльфы, и о них я должен думать в первую очередь. 

Джеймс фыркнул и отвернулся. За спиной прозвучал тихий вздох, а затем — удаляющиеся шаги. Где-то там, на озере, были люди, которым требовалась помощь. Джеймс переступил с ноги на ногу. Пожалуй, им с Трандуилом оказалось не по пути — и сейчас представилась прекрасная возможность выйти из стойла и крыться в лесу. Добраться до озера и помогать людям: выносить их из воды на спине, позволять грузить на себя уцелевшие вещи. Джеймс кивнул своим мыслям и толкнул носом дверцу денника.

— Ты не нагулялся сегодня? — с усмешкой спросил Гутар, появившийся на пороге стойла в тот же миг. — Сегодня придется ночевать в одиночестве. Твои друзья помогают разведчикам и еще не вернулись. 

Похоже, Гутар решил, что Джеймс подружился с остальными обитателями стойла. Однако больше расстроило то, что Гутар рассмеялся и похлопал Джеймса по боку, загоняя назад в денник, после чего закрыл ворота стойла и ушел. Джеймс тяжело вздохнул, опустился на пол и прикрыл глаза.

Впервые с того самого дня, как он попал в замок Лесного Короля, Джеймсу снова снились кошмары. Неведомый город, не похожий на сгоревший Эсгарот, был охвачен пламенем. Отовсюду слышался звон мечей и крики, а по дорогам лилась кровь, черная и густая, как смола. 

Наутро, когда Гутар открыл ворота, Джеймс не чувствовал ни бодрости, ни сил. Ему пришлось сделать усилие над собой, чтобы выйти на улицу. 

Воздух был тяжелым от запаха гари. Небо казалось серым от сажи, что поднялась ночью и теперь хлопьями опускалась вниз. Словно все вокруг скорбело об Эсгароте и потому притихло, хотя Лихолесье и без того не славилось богатством звуков. И потому Джеймс вздрогнул, когда траурное молчание нарушил топот копыт. Из чащи выбежал конь, на котором восседал эльф-разведчик. 

— Мне нужен Владыка Трандуил! — воскликнул он. — Это дело не терпит отлагательств!

Один из стражников бросился в замок, а сам разведчик спешился и повел своего коня к бочке с водой. 

— Некоторым приходится маяться от тоски в стойле, в то время как другие заняты действительно полезным делом, — презрительно бросил конь, завидев Джеймса. — Наверняка это ужасно унизительно — понимать, что ты всего лишь передвижной трон, а единственная твоя заслуга — внешность, позволяющая быть этим троном. 

Джеймс недовольно ударил землю копытом. 

— Ну-ка, повтори, что ты там проблеял? — взревел он. 

— Я всего лишь говорю о том, что вчера сгорел целый город, но ты, оленье величество, не узнал бы этого без меня. 

Джеймс расфыркался. 

— Я был там, — бросил он. — На берегу озера. Мы с Владыкой Трандуилом видели, как Смауг рухнул в озеро. 

— Ты лжешь, — заржал конь. — Это было ночью, в час, когда Гутар закрывает стойло.

— Конюх не указ ни королю, ни Королевскому Оленю, — фыркнул Джеймс. 

Конь замолк и принялся пить воду. 

— Есть новости? — раздался позади голос Трандуила. 

— Владыка, я видел Леголаса и Тауриэль. Они были у озера, помогали уцелевшим жителям Эсгарота. 

— И много выживших?

— Да, Владыка, очень многие спаслись. Есть раненые, а запасов провизии у людей почти нет. Они собираются укрыться в полуразрушенном Дэйле. Надеются получить помощь от Дубощита. 

— Я тоже надеюсь получить кое-что от Дубощита, если только он еще жив. Хотя если он погиб, это только упрощает дело.

Джеймса передернуло от этих слов. 

— Я уверен, Дубощит не даст им ни монетки. Однако я могу дать им еду и питье, чтобы они могли утолить голод и жажду. Я могу дать ткани и мех, чтобы они могли согреться. Взамен они всего лишь помогут мне вернуть самоцветы. Вместе с людьми армия Лесных эльфов запросто разобьет даже армию гномов. 

— Но, Владыка, если я правильно помню, их всего лишь тринадцать, — робко вклинился разведчик. 

— Верно. Семь гномьих родов не поддержали Дубощита в его походе, но теперь, узнав, что Смауг мертв, а Торин восседает на троне в пещерах Эребора, гномы быстро сменят свою точку зрения. Никто не хочет рисковать своей жизнью, а вот золото любят все. 

Эльф-разведчик покивал, и Трандуил повернулся к стражникам.

— Трубите сбор! Пускай соберут столько припасов, сколько мы можем позволить отдать, побольше воды и вина. Мы щедро заплатим за то, что люди помогут вернуть нашу реликвию! Выступаем на закате! 

Стражники опрометью бросились в замок. 

— Леголас еще там? Ты сказал, что он был у руин Дэйла. Он еще там? Почему ты не привел его?

Разведчик напрягся, будто собирался сказать что-то не очень радостное.

— Принц Леголас цел и невредим. Но он отказался возвращаться, когда услыхал, что Тауриэль изгнана навеки. Они собирались отправиться к крепости орков. В Гундабад. 

От этих слов Трандуил побледнел сильнее обычного и, ни слова не говоря, пошел к замку.

— Что это с ним? — недовольно спросил конь.

— У стен Гундабада погибла жена Владыки, а теперь ему говорят, что его единственный сын идет туда же. Не думаю, что есть повод для радости. 

Конь замолк.

— Ты слышал, что сказал Владыка: армия тронется в путь на закате. Ступай в стойло, отдохни и наберись сил перед дорогой, — бросил Джеймс, и конь послушно двинулся к стойлу, видимо, услыхав в голосе собеседника власть. В конце концов, Джеймс был Королевским Оленем, а это что-то да значило.


	10. Глава 9

Сажа перестала сыпаться с неба черными хлопьями, а запах гари стал почти неразличим, когда кроны ветвей окрасились багровым и армия эльфов двинулась в путь. Джеймс шагал во главе колонны, гордо вскинув голову — Королевский Олень, на котором восседал король. За ним следовали трое всадников верхом на лошадях. Остальные эльфы шли пешком, а в хвосте процессии еще семеро лошадей тащили повозки с провиантом. 

— И все-таки хорошо быть значимым, если вы понимаете, о чем я, — прозвучал позади знакомый голос. Тот конь, с которым Джеймс повздорил с утра, вез на спине нового командира стражи. 

— Ты о чем, Легкий Ветер? — недоуменно спросила молодая кобылка. 

— О том, Звезда Юга, что мы с тобой идем сейчас во главе армии, а не тащим нелепые повозки, как будто мы — глупые мулы. 

Он весело заржал, и Джеймс еле удержался, чтобы не лягнуть этого наглеца. Однако Трандуил, сидящий на спине, похоже, оказывал на Джеймса некоторое влияние. 

— Ты находишь это забавным, Легкий Ветер? — бросил Джеймс, не поворачивая головы. — Ты везешь в седле одного всадника и считаешь себя лучше? Тогда подумай о том, что твоя работа не стоит ничего, ведь твой наездник вполне способен обходиться без тебя. А груз в повозках поможет сотням людей избежать голодной смерти. Они несут спасение, в то время как ты являешься лишь красивым креслом. 

Звезда Юга тихо заржала, а вот Легкий Ветер принялся фыркать.

— И это говорит передвижной трон?

— Я хотел бы идти сейчас сзади и тащить повозку. Потому что я сильнее и смогу потянуть больше, чем любой из вас. Но Владыка Трандуил пожелал ехать верхом. Не потому, что я слаб, а потому что я — Королевский Олень.

— То, что тебя не убили на охоте — чудо, — выплюнул Легкий Ветер. 

— Чудо, что тебя не запрягли в повозку, — парировал Джеймс. — Иначе ты бы издох от тяжести, не дойдя даже до озера. 

— Да что ты…

— Легкий Ветер, прекрати, — Звезда Юга всхрапнула. — Прошу прощения, сир, Легкий Ветер бывает несдержанным. 

— Да какой он сир? — возмутился Легкий Ветер. 

— Замолчи, — оборвала его Звезда Юга. — Те лошади не выбирали свою работу. Глупо делать выбор эльфов своим достижением. 

— Благодарю, Звезда Юга, — Джеймс легонько кивнул. — Ты очень умна.

— Что вы, сир, — пробормотала она и притихла. Легкий Ветер тоже замолк и только недовольно фыркал.

В этой части леса звуков хватало и без болтовни Легкого Ветра. Неподалеку слышался шум реки, с ветки на ветку перелетали редкие ночные птицы, и Джеймс невольно прислушивался к их разговорам. 

— Вы слыхали? Вы слыхали? — спрашивала одна птица у другой. — Прошлой ночью погиб Смауг, огнедышащий дракон! 

— Конечно, слыхали, — отвечала ей соседка. — Старый ворон еще на рассвете улетел к Эребору, туда ему и дорога. Знай, то и дело повторял, что родился там и хочет там умереть. 

— Умереть? Старый ворон? — первая птица зашлась смехом. — Да он каркал, когда моя мать была птенцом, а теперь каркает моим птенцам!

— Мамочка, старый ворон улетел? — пискнул из ее гнезда робкий голос. — Теперь никто не будет рассказывать, как мы сгинем в муках, охваченные ужасом?

— Ты слыхала? — воскликнула первая птица. — Десять дней, как вылупился, а уже такие слова знает! 

— Что? Вороны Эребора возвращаются на родину? — молодой филин выглянул из дупла. — Ух, заживем!

Он встрепенулся, расправил крылья и взлетел. 

— Владыка, вы слышите? — новый командир стражи рассмеялся. — Словно весь лес празднует избавление от дракона. 

— Но какой ценой? — спросил эльф, восседавший на Звезде Юга. — Эсгарот разрушен, сотни людей остались без крова над головой. Многие потеряли родных в пожаре. 

— Мой всадник прав, — тихо произнесла Звезда Юга. — Вчерашняя ночь принесла великую радость, но и большое горе.

— Погибших уже не вернуть, ты права, — Джеймс едва заметно кивнул. — Но подумай о том, что мы идем помогать тем, кто выжил. 

— Да, сир, — пробормотала Звезда Юга, и они снова замолчали.

Дорога, сделав пару поворотов, вышла наконец к озеру, и Джеймс невольно вздохнул от восхищения. Над водной гладью раскинулось бархатное небо, на котором перемигивались звезды. Вдали возвышался Эребор и, похоже, что-то в его облике насторожило Трандуила.

— Гномы живы, — коротко произнес он.

— Но Владыка, мы не можем знать это наверняка, пока… — новый начальник стражи попытался возразить, но Трандуил перебил его.

— Гномы живы, и они запустили печи Эребора. Или ты, Тинугрил, не видишь этих огней? Возможно, мне стоило сделать начальником стражи кого-то более зоркого?

Тинугрил стушевался и замолк. 

— Поторапливайтесь! — крикнул Трандуил. — Мы должны быть в Дэйле к рассвету.

Джеймс посмотрел на луну. Наверняка еще не было и полуночи, и приказ Трандуила был более чем осуществимым. Он ударил копытом и ускорил шаг.

После затхлого воздуха Лихолесья свежесть ночного побережья бодрила и, похоже, не только Джеймса. Эльфы чеканили шаг, словно воспряли духом, выйдя из леса. Даже Трандуил, казалось, был доволен походом. 

— Какая беспечность, — фыркнул он, когда Дэйл стал явно различим. Ночь отступала, поднимался предрассветный туман.

— Ужасающая, — согласился Тинугрил. — Они не выставили ни одного дозорного. Будь мы вражеской армией, их бы перерезали в собственных постелях.

— К их счастью, мы не враги, — произнес Трандуил, растягивая слова, и Джеймсу стало не по себе.

В рассветном тумане цоканье копыт и бряцание доспехов звучали приглушенно, а потому армия эльфов вошла в город, не разбудив ни души. 

— Всем выстроиться в боевой порядок, — вполголоса приказал Трандуил. — Мы должны показать этим оборванцам наши величие и мощь. 

Джеймс недовольно фыркнул. Не то чтобы эти люди сами выбрали такую судьбу или были довольны своим положением. 

"Он сказал, что мы не враги, — подумал Джеймс. — Но и друзьями никого не называл. Эти люди для него — лишь средство для достижения цели". 

Однако на душе все равно было мерзко. 

Первые лучи солнца скользнули по крышам домов, когда все эльфийское войско выстроилось и замерло в ожидании на главной площади Дэйла. Сам же Трандуил с Джеймсом и конными эльфами укрылись за полуразрушенным домом и замерли в ожидании. 

Прошло около часа прежде, чем на площадь вышел человек со спутанными волосами, в покрытой сажей одежде и изрядно изношенных сапогах. Он окинул взглядом армию эльфов, но все же сделал шаг вперед, явно намереваясь пересечь площадь.

При виде смельчака эльфы в центре расступились, пропуская его, и Трандуил тронул поводья, заставляя Джеймса сдвинуться с места. Тот кивнул и пустился вскачь по узкому проулку, отделявшему их укрытие от главной площади. Джеймс выскочил на всеобщее обозрение и повернул голову к человеку, что вышел к ним.

— Милорд Трандуил, мы не ожидали увидеть вас здесь. 

— Я слышал, вам требуется помощь, — надменно произнес Трандуил, не поинтересовавшись даже именем своего собеседника. 

Но тот, похоже, не обиделся, потому как на площадь выехали повозки с провизией. Люди, до этого с опаской жавшиеся к стенам домов, осмелели и бросились вперед.

— Ах, как милосерден Владыка Трандуил! — восклицали некоторые женщины.

— Смотрите, какой красивый олень! — вторили их дети, и в душе разливалось тепло.

— Вы спасли нас! Я не знаю, как вас отблагодарить! — восторженно произнес тот, кто встречал их.

— Ваша благодарность неуместна, — холодно изрек Трандуил. — Я здесь не ради вас. Я пришел забрать то, что принадлежит мне.

Человек опешил.

— Внутри горы есть камни, которыми я хочу обладать, — продолжал Трандуил. — Самоцветы, белее света звезд.

Он взмахнул рукой, и армия эльфов пришла в движение.

— К горе! — приказал Трандуил, и город наполнился звуком шагов. Эльфийский строй двинулся к Эребору.


	11. Глава 10

Как выяснилось, человека звали Бардом, и именно его горожане считали главным. Именно он убил Смауга, пока бургомистр Эсгарота вычищал казну до последней монетки. Разумеется, люди предпочли в критический миг подчиниться Барду, к тому же бургомистр то ли сбежал, то ли утонул — мнения расходились.

Бард Джеймсу понравился. Он не считал уместным развязывание войны из-за камней, а после того как не смог переубедить Трандуила, предложил попробовать договориться с гномами. Трандуил счел эту затею неразумной.

— Ты надеешься урезонить гнома? — с насмешкой в голосе произнес он.

Однако же Бард хотел одного — избежать войны. Джеймс понимал его: слишком много потерь понесли жители Эсгарота, и еще одной битвы они бы не пережили.

— Что ж, попробуй, — насмешка стала язвительной. — Я даже пожалую тебе лошадь, чтобы ты быстрее преодолел мост. Гутар! Приведи Звезду Юга!

Гутар, крутившийся у повозок, кивнул и ушел, чтобы через минуту вернуться с белой кобылкой. Джеймс отметил про себя, что Звезда Юга столь же красива, сколь и умна.

— Отправляйся к Эребору, — Трандуил покровительственно махнул рукой. — Но я бы на твоем месте не рассчитывал на успех.

— Я смогу переубедить их, — произнес Бард, запрыгнул на Звезду Юга и пустил ее галопом. Трандуил лишь рассмеялся ему вслед.

— Сразу видно, что он не имел дела с гномами. Особенно с гномами Эребора, когда они ослеплены своим богатством.

Джеймс с тоской посмотрел на клубы пыли, что поднимали копыта Звезды Юга. Эльфийское войско у стен Дэйла замерло в ожидании.

— Торин Дубощит ничего не даст ему, — произнес Трандуил, глядя на гору, выход из которой был завален камнями. — Он готов сгнить, запершись в пещерах с сокровищами. Как и его отец. Как и его дед. Эта гора — проклятие гномов, и она станет их могилой.

Джеймс недовольно тряхнул головой. С него хватило кровопролития в прошлой жизни, и он вовсе не хотел никаких сражений в этой. Мог ли он, бессловесный олень, повлиять на решение Владыки Лесных эльфов? Пожалуй, нет. Оставалось надеяться на то, что рано или поздно Трандуил спешится, и у Джеймса будет шанс убежать.

На мосту снова заклубилась пыль. Бард возвращался, и, если только Джеймс не ошибался, лицо его выражало раздражение и недоумение.

Трандуил чуть пришпорил Джеймса, и тот побрел вперед, на мост, навстречу Звезде Юга и Барду.

— Все плохо, сир, — тихо бросила Звезда Юга.

— Он ничего нам не дал! — с праведным гневом в голосе воскликнул Бард, и Джеймс со вздохом опустил голову.

— Какая жалость, — Трандуил говорил нараспев, словно его забавляло происходящее. — Но ты попытался.

— Но почему? Зачем ему нужна война?

Раздался грохот, и все четверо устремили взоры к Эребору. Гномы сбросили каменную глыбу с горы, и она обрушила мост, отрезав армии путь к горе.

— Их бесполезно уговаривать. Они понимают лишь один язык, — Трандуил вытащил меч из ножен, подкрепляя свои слова звоном стали. — Мы атакуем на рассвете.

Трандуил развернул Джеймса, вынудив его двигаться к городу.

Бард верхом на Звезде Юга догнал их спустя пару минут.

— Я не хочу войны, — пробормотала Звезда Юга. — Я не хочу в битву.

— И я, — тихо ответил Джеймс. — Давай убежим? Как только они спешатся, нас оставят в покое, и мы сможем убежать. Я знаю один дом, где будут рады животным. Хотя нет, даже два! Что Радагаст, что Беорн с радостью примут нас.

— И это говорит Королевский Олень? — раздался рядом голос Легкого Ветра.

Джеймс повернул голову: слева действительно шел Легкий Ветер, а восседавший на нем Тинугрил обсуждал с Трандуилом организацию лагеря.

— Как трусливо и малодушно это кресло, — Легкий Ветер вздохнул. — Разве достойно это существо быть питомцем Владыки Трандуила?

— Легкий Ветер, прекрати, — Звезда Юга принялась фыркать. — Неужели ты не понимаешь, что война — это кровь, боль, смерть? Это страдания, а не радость.

— Можешь говорить сколько угодно, Звезда Юга. Ты попросту боишься признать, что прекрасный Королевский Олень, благородный сир оказался трусливым козлом.

Джеймс вскипел от гнева, и только Трандуил, сидящий на его спине, и Тинугрил, едущий верхом на Легком Ветре, мешали встать сейчас же на дыбы и затоптать наглеца.

— Лучше бы тебе не попадаться мне на глаза, когда наши всадники спешатся, — процедил Джеймс, и Легкий Ветер чуть шарахнулся.

Тинугрил, сам того не ведая, спас Легкого Ветра. Когда Трандуил спешился и привязал Джеймса у шатра, Тинугрил отправился дальше объезжать город. Бард привязал Звезду Юга рядом с Джеймсом и двинулся в шатер вслед за Владыкой.

— Прошу прощения, сир, — робко произнесла Звезда Юга, — но, боюсь, я не пойду с вами в те прекрасные мирные дома.

— Я никуда не иду, — отрезал Джеймс. — Я не люблю войны и не хочу принимать в них участия, но и запятнать честь дезертирством я тоже не могу. Я остаюсь.

«Никто не смеет называть Джеймса Поттера трусом», — мысленно добавил он и потянулся к бочке с водой. Бард вышел из королевского шатра и скрылся в переулке.

Солнце клонилось к закату, когда Бард вернулся, и Джеймс немало удивился, увидев следовавшего за ним Гэндальфа.

— Здравствуй, старый друг, — Гэндальф усмехнулся и потрепал Джеймса по шее. — Жаль, что нам приходится встречаться с такой тревожной обстановке.

Джеймс кивнул и тоскливо вздохнул.

— Хоть ты понимаешь, как тяжелы нынешние времена, — произнес Гэндальф, и Джеймс только теперь заметил, как сильно старика потрепало с того дня, когда они виделись в Лихолесье. Он хромал, а на лице запеклась кровь.

— Я принес воду для умывания, — произнес Бард, выглянув из шатра.

— Свидимся и в мирное время, — Гэндальф хлопнул Джеймса по шее и последовал за Бардом.

Вскоре из шатра донеслись голоса Барда, Трандуила и Гэндальфа. Они явно о чем-то спорили, и Звезда Юга неуверенно переступила с ноги на ногу.

— Мне так страшно, сир, — тихо произнесла она. — Не следовало бы господам ругаться в такое время.

Джеймс прислушался к обрывкам фраз, что доносились из шатра.

— Не о чем беспокоиться, Звезда Юга. Они лишь спорят. Иногда это бывает довольно шумным делом, но, уверен, все будет в порядке. Мудрые говорят, что в споре рождается истина.

— Вы успокоили меня, сир, — Звезда Юга кивнула.

Джеймс оказался прав: вскоре негодующие выкрики прекратились, сменившись взволнованными, но уже более сдержанными интонациями. На город опускались сумерки, и один из эльфов принес в шатер еду и вино.

— Они так долго совещаются, — Звезда Юга покачала головой. — Даже проголодаться успели.

— Но и вопросы, которые они обсуждают, быстро не решаются, — успокоил ее Джеймс. — Тебе, кстати, самой не мешало бы перекусить. Гутар принес свежего сена — не зря же он старался.

Из шатра вышел Бард и стремительным шагом направился прочь.

— Послушай, Бард! — окликнул его Гэндальф. Он уже смыл с лица кровь, но все еще хромал.

«Ему где-то здорово досталось», — подумал Джеймс.

— Тебе по душе все это? — Гэндальф вцепился Барду в руку. — Золото настолько важно для тебя? Хочешь заплатить за него кровью гномов?

— До этого не дойдет, — хмуро произнес Бард. — Эту схватку им не выиграть.

— Это не остановит их! — раздался откуда-то незнакомый голос. — Думаешь, гномы сдадутся? Никогда. Они будут биться насмерть за эту гору.

— Бильбо Бэггинс! — удивленно воскликнул Гэндальф и воззрился на маленького человечка, выскочившего из ниоткуда.

— Мне нужно поговорить с Владыкой Трандуилом, — выпалил Бильбо Бэггинс. Гэндальф в недоумении покачал головой, но все же повел его к шатру. Бард с тяжелым вздохом последовал за ними.

В шатре снова вспыхнуло обсуждение — видимо, этот Бильбо Бэггинс пришел по очень важному вопросу. Когда они с Гэндальфом спустя добрый час вышли из шатра, Бильбо уставился на Джеймса.

— Какой красивый, — с восторгом в голосе произнес он.

— Это Королевский Олень Владыки Трандуила, — Гэндальф был необычайно мрачен и говорил так, словно недоволен и Бильбо, и Джеймсом, и целым миром. — Идем, нужно устроиться на ночлег.

Он хлопнул Джеймса по спине и пошел вверх по улице.

— Очень красивый, — повторил Бильбо, неуверенно протянул руку к Джеймсу, но в последний миг отдернул ее и поспешил за Гэндальфом, забавно семеня. На город постепенно опускалась ночь.

Этой ночью Джеймсу снова снился охваченный огнем город, и теперь он узнавал в своем видении улицы Дэйла. Отовсюду слышались крики женщин, плач детей и звон стали.

— Джеймс! — он с ужасом узнал полный боли крик Лили и вскочил на ноги, разрывая пелену сна.

Вокруг было тихо. Основная часть людей и эльфов спала, и только дозорные жгли свои костры. Джеймс тряхнул головой и осторожно, стараясь не потревожить сон Звезды Юга, прильнул к бочке с водой. Больше он в ту ночь глаз не сомкнул.


	12. Глава 11

Наутро армии эльфов и людей выстроились у горы, и только ров с разрушенным мостом отделял гномов от двух войск. Всюду, куда ни глянь, блестела на солнце сталь шлемов, мечей и копий. Джеймс не мог сосчитать их вот так сходу, но число собравшихся явно измерялось в тысячах. Тринадцать отчаянных безумцев гномьего племени стояли на смотровой площадке над заваленными воротами и хмуро сжимали в руках мечи и секиры. Джеймс увидел их, едва они с Трандуилом, Бардом и Звездой Юга вышли из города, и по мере приближения он только утверждался в мысли, что гномы не намерены сдаваться. Ни сегодня, ни когда-либо. 

Ряды эльфов расступались перед Джеймсом — точнее, перед Трандуилом, но мысль о том, что Королевский Олень что-то да значит, грела душу. Наконец они вышли на каменистое плато перед рвом, окружавшим гору, и Джеймс хотел остановиться, но Трандуил продолжал легонько бить его пятками, вынуждая двигаться дальше. С нехорошим предчувствием Джеймс ступил на уцелевшую часть моста по эту сторону рва. Раздался звон тетивы, свист — и стрела отскочила от камня в паре дюймов от копыт Джеймс. Тот остановился, как вкопанный, и поднял голову. 

— Следующую всажу между глаз, — пригрозил рослый гном, стоявший в центре. Остальные его сородичи разразились одобряющими воинственными криками. Они потрясали оружием, и рослый гном снова натянул тетиву. 

Трандуил не сказал ни слова и даже не пошевелился, но позади раздались шаги сотен, а то и тысяч ног, и шорох, достаточно громкий, чтобы заставить Джеймса чуть повернуть голову. Эльфийские лучники, как один, достали из колчанов стрелы, вложили их в луки и прицелились в гномов. 

На смотровой площадке началось движение: все гномы спрятались за каменным парапетом, и только рослый остался неподвижным. 

— Торин, глупец, что ты творишь? — пробормотал себе под нос Бард. Трандуил лишь усмехнулся, а вот Джеймс посмотрел на рослого гнома совершенно иначе. 

"Так вот ты какой, Торин Дубощит", — подумал Джеймс. 

Трандуил поднял руку, и за спиной снова раздался шум. 

— Они опустили луки, — удивленно произнесла Звезда Юга. — Владыка велел им опустить луки. 

— Мы хотели сказать, что твое предложение оплаты было получено и принято, — Владыка Трандуил наконец заговорил, и его слова явно привели Торина в замешательство. 

— Какой оплаты? Я ничего вам не давал, — за грубостью скрывалось недоумение, и Джеймс чувствовал это. — У вас ничего нет. 

— У нас есть это, — Бард извлек из кармана камень и поднял его вверх. 

Он был прекрасен: поначалу казалось, что камень белый, но чем дольше Джеймс смотрел, тем сильнее казалось, что это звезда, заключенная в земную оболочку. 

Камень приковал внимание не только Джеймса. Торин опустил лук, а лицо его сделалось таким, словно он готов сию же минуту броситься вниз, несмотря на большую высоту и камни внизу. 

— У них Аркенстон! — произнес кто-то из гномов. — Воры! Откуда у вас святыня нашего рода? Этот камень принадлежит королю! 

— Король может забрать его, — произнес Бард совершенно обыденным тоном. — С нашего позволения. 

Он убрал камень во внутренний карман и снова посмотрел на Торина. 

— Но сперва пусть сдержит свое слово. 

Торин исподлобья посмотрел на Барда и начал качать головой. 

— Они держат нас за глупцов. Это обман. Грязная ложь. 

Это звучало так, словно он пытался убедить в этом самого себя и всех вокруг. 

— Аркенстон не покидал эту гору! Это обман! — в голосе Торина послышались истеричные нотки. 

— Нет, не обман, — возразил ему другой голос, и Джеймс с удивлением узнал Бильбо Бэггинса. 

— Это же тот человечек, что приходил вчера к шатру Владыки, — тихо произнес Джеймс. — Он там, на горе. 

Звезда Юга испуганно затрясла гривой. 

— Этого не может быть! Он ведь не хочет сознаться в том, что был вчера у Владыки? Этот гном, Торин, совершенно безумен. Как бы он не причинил маленькому человечку вреда! 

— Тогда тебе лучше не смотреть наверх, — пробормотал Джеймс. Звезда Юга незамедлительно подняла голову.

Торин Дубощит уложил Бильбо на парапет и явно намеревался сбросить его с бастиона. Остальные гномы, к вящему удивлению Джеймса, пытались его остановить.

— Он убьет маленького человечка! — с ужасом прошептала Звезда Юга. 

— Если тебе не нравится мой взломщик, прошу, не причиняй ему вреда! Верни его мне!

Гэндальф вышел на плато и теперь стоял между Джеймсом и Звездой Юга. Торин остановился и уставился на него. 

— Пока что ты ведешь себя не так, как подобает Королю-Под-Горой, Торин, сын Траина! 

Удивительно, но Торин отпустил Бильбо, и тот принялся торопливо спускаться с горы по веревке.

Конечно, Джеймс никогда не видел, как Гэндальф обращается с волшебной палочкой, и не был уверен, что она вообще у него есть, но то, что происходило, иначе как магией объяснить было невозможно.

— Так мы договорились? — выкрикнул Бард. — Мы вернем Аркенстон в обмен на обещанное! 

Торин медлил с ответом, глядя вдаль, туда, где из-за холмов поднималось солнце. 

— Дай нам свой ответ! Ты выбираешь мир или войну?

Торин, как оказалось, смотрел не на рассвет, а на нечто другое. Существо, завладевшее его вниманием оказалось вороном, который уселся на парапет напротив Торина и деловито закаркал. Дубощит словно прислушивался к карканью, а затем поднял голову и устремил взгляд на восток. 

— Я выбираю войну!

Джеймс повернулся, несмотря на то, что Трандуил такой команды не давал. Вслед за ним повернулись и Бард со Звездой Юга, и Гэндальф. 

— Железностоп, — произнес Гэндальф так, словно это все объясняло. Впрочем, ни Трандуил, ни Бард вопросов не задавали. 

С холма, гремя доспехами и оружием, спускалась армия гномов. Впереди ехал коренастый гном верхом на упитанном кабане, тоже закованном в латы. Наверное, именно этого странного всадника Гэндальф назвал Железностопом. 

Дубощит и его соратники разразились воплями ликования. Трандуил же пустил Джеймса вскачь, на ходу отдавая приказ развернуться к армии гномов. 

— Доброго утра! Как ваше ничего? — спросил Железностоп обманчиво вежливым тоном, почти вплотную подойдя к эльфам. Его собственная армия остановилась шагов на двадцать позади него и теперь выжидала. 

— Какие они страшные, — прошептала Звезда Юга. — Земля от их шагов дрожала. 

Джеймс тоже это почувствовал. Более того, дрожь ощущалась даже после того, как гномы остановились. 

— Будьте любезны убраться отсюда! — рявкнул Железностоп. 

Люди, вооруженные мечами, топорами и вилами, шарахнулись назад. Эльфы же наоборот подались вперед. 

— Всем стоять! — скомандовал Бард. Джеймс неодобрительно качнул головой. Может, вчерашних рыбаков и торговцев не испугали тринадцать гномов, но против полноценной армии они были бессильны. 

— Зачем же так грубо, Владыка Даин? — спросил Гэндальф, вновь выходя на полосу, что разделяла две стороны. 

На сей раз магия убеждения Гэндальфа не сработала. Даин Железностоп был настроен решительно и даже в некоторой мере кровожадно. Однако Джеймса волновало даже не это. Дрожь земли не только не прекращалась — она усиливалась. 

"Интересно, возможны ли в этом странном мире землетрясения?" — подумал Джеймс. Стоящая рядом Звезда Юга мотнула головой. 

— Ты тоже это чувствуешь?

— Оскорбление? Да, сир, разумеется. Нашего Владыку назвали трусливой лесной феей. Да как только этот гном посмел такое сказать?

Войско гномов пришло в движение, и армия эльфов перестроилась: лучники зашли за спины копьеносцев, а те, в свою очередь, сомкнули щиты. 

— Нет, Звезда Юга. Я о том, что земля дрожит все сильнее. 

Теперь-то это почувствовал не только Джеймс. Из-за гряды гор донесся хор крайне воинственных голосов, и все — люди, гномы, эльфы — повернулись на звук. Ближайшие скалы задрожали и затрещали. 

— Черви-оборотни, — вполголоса произнес Гэндальф, и это прозвучало невероятно пугающе. 

В следующий миг черви — гигантские твари о пяти зубах — вырвались из глубин скал, разбрызгивая вокруг каменное крошево. Все произошло в один миг, и когда черви с ревом вернулись в недра земли, после них остались огромные тоннели, по которым прошел бы и слон — если бы на поле боя были слоны. 

Протрубил рог, и на скале Джеймс увидел белую тварь, исполосованную шрамами. 

— Азог. Белый орк, — с ненавистью в голосе процедил Трандуил. Джеймс еще раз посмотрел на скалу. Азог не был похож на тех орков, что он видел у реки в Лихолесье, но от этого легче не становилось.

Пока Трандуил мешкал, войско гномов спустилось с холма и теперь выходило на передовую, отрезая эльфов от орков. 

— Трандуил! — раздался крик Гэндальфа. — Это сумасшествие!

Гномы рвались в бой, и черный поток орков грозился вот-вот обрушиться на них.

— Гундабадская падаль и их собратья из других рассадников зла не имеют права ходить по земле, — тихо произнес Трандуил и махнул рукой, приказывая эльфам перейти в нападение. — В бой! 

Строй гномов надежно укрылся за щитами и ощетинился копьями, готовясь без посторонней помощи дать отпор врагу, а потому по их рядам прокатился короткий вздох удивления, когда из-за их спин выпрыгнули лесные эльфы и обрушились на орков. Издав боевой клич, гномы ринулись вперед, насаживая врагов на копья. Даин на своем боевом кабане мчался по полю боя, опуская массивный молот на головы всех, кто попадался на его пути. Трандуил же раздавал приказы лучникам. Гэндальф что-то крикнул Барду — Джеймс не услышал, что именно, — зато прекрасно разобрал приказ Барда. 

— Отступаем в Дэйл! Сейчас же! 

Люди бросились к городу. Орки устремились за ними, но Джеймс, не дожидаясь приказа Трандуила, выскочил им наперерез. Двоих он отбросил рогами, затем встал на дыбы и ударил копытами еще одного. Звякнула сталь — Трандуил снес кому-то голову. 

Они кружились на месте, взятые орками в кольцо. Трандуил ранил врагов, и они падали под копыта Джеймса, который топтал их. Краем глаза он заметил вдалеке Легкого Ветра — он бежал прочь. С громким ревом Джеймс поднял на рога двоих орков, и Трандуил обезглавил их. 

— Надо продвигаться к городу! — крикнул Трандуил. Теперь, когда эльфы оказались на разных концах поля боя, крик был просто необходим. 

Джеймс бросил короткий взгляд на город, над которым уже поднимались первые столбы дыма. Сразу вспомнился ночной кошмар, город, охваченный пожаром и крик Лили. Все инстинкты взвыли, требуя как можно скорее прорываться в Дэйл, однако орки отрезали город от плато перед Эребором. 

Трандуил с силой ударил пятками в бока Джеймса, и тот что было сил бросился к городу. Меч Трандуила звенел, ударяя орков то слева, то справа. Некоторые бросались наперерез, и тогда Джеймс отшвыривал их с пути массивными рогами. 

Впереди показался мост, кишевший орками, но Джеймс, разгоряченный бегом и боем, не собирался останавливаться. Он влетел на мост и помчался, расшвыривая орков на своем пути. Тех, кто умудрился устоять на ногах, добивал Трандуил. 

Джеймс поднял на рога четверых орков, и Трандуил одним движением отсек им головы. Они ворвались в городские ворота, и внезапно грудь Джеймса пронзила такая боль, что он не устоял на ногах и рухнул на каменную мостовую. Вокруг растекалась кровь — Джеймс не сразу понял, что это его собственная. Все вокруг подернулось пеленой, и сквозь нее он видел расплывчатые очертания Трандуила, исступленно бьющего орков направо и налево. 

— Прощай, друг. Лили, я иду, — тихо пробормотал Джеймс и прикрыл глаза. 

***

Белый свет затопил все вокруг, и боль утихла, растворилась в этом потоке. 

— Лили, — тихо повторил Джеймс, еле шевеля губами. 

— Джеймс, — произнес рядом знакомый голос, и теплая рука легла ему на грудь. 

Белая дымка развеялась, и Джеймс обнаружил, что стоит в давно забытом человеческом облике на железнодорожной платформе, а рядом улыбается Лили, глядя в его лицо. 

— Я так долго тебя ждала, — прошептала она, прижимаясь к его плечу. — Целую вечность. Но я горжусь тобой. Ты был таким храбрым! 

— Я был оленем, Лили. И это не фигура речи. 

— Я видела. И все же ты был самым храбрым оленем в тех землях. А теперь идем. Поезд ждет. 

Джеймс послушно вложил пальцы в протянутую руку и побрел за женщиной, с которой он связал свою судьбу на всю жизнь и после нее. Впереди их ждала вечность.


End file.
